


Forbidden Love

by CloudXMK



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, An Exorcist and a Demon strike a friendship, Chloe is not a cop, Chloe is sent out to destroy Lucifer, Exorcist!Chloe, F/M, Fallen Angel/Demon!Lucifer, Forbidden Love, Lucifer never left Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All her life, Chloe had been trained for one purpose only. To destroy the King of Hell, Lucifer Morningstar. But what happens when she gets captured by Lucifer? Will she side with Lucifer once she learns the truth? Or will she betray him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is originally a two part story that I posted on Tumblr but I may be writing more chapters for this story. This idea had popped up in my head one night and I just had to write it. I hope you will enjoy this new story.
> 
> Further note: So this is the first chapter to this forbidden romance. It'll probably won't be as long as the previous story I wrote but hopefully I'll make it up by making each chapter longer. I've also rewritten the first chapter so here you go. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

It started on an ordinary day.

On the edge of a grassy cliff watching the stars burn bright above him, a dark-haired angel with snowy white wings sat, letting the brilliant radiance of his creations shine down on him making his wings blaze a shimmering silver.

The angel pulled his legs up to his chest, counting each and every star in the sky with a sense of pride. He still remembered the praises he got from his Father when he had finished creating them and it made his heart fill with joy hearing them. An upset look crossed his face at the sudden reminder of his Father, recalling the argument he had earlier with the powerful being.

Ever since he created those beings called humans, he had become distant to the point he no longer knew the warm affection his Father would rain down on him and his siblings. He didn’t know why his Father was so infatuated with them. They were weak and always causing trouble especially after He had given them the gift of free will.

It annoyed him seeing his Father let the humans run amok using their free will for their own gain and purposes without any consequences while he and the rest of his siblings couldn’t. Jealousy bubbled inside him. Why couldn’t he use the free will his Father gave him to make his own choices?

He had went to confront Him but it only resulted in a huge argument. After having enough of his Father’s lack of an answer and being met with disapprovals and anger, the angel had flew off needing to take some time off to cool down.

So here he was, at his favorite spot enjoying the view.

He was simply counting the stars when he was pushed to the ground hard and was met with a mouthful of dirt. “Who is that? Let me go!” The angel cried out. His only answer was a punch to the back of his head and stars dotted his vision. He faintly heard the loud click of a lock and felt a heavy weight around his wings.

Pain raced throughout his body making him cry out when a lance went through his side just under his ribcage. Weakly turning his head over his shoulder, his eyes widened in shock and disbelief when he saw his brother with an evil grin on his face, standing over him holding his menacing lance.

“B-Brother?” He stuttered.

The angel never spoke. Instead, he grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head up making the angel cry out as tears ran down his face, still not believing the betrayal he was facing. “You are forbidden from entering Heaven ever again as decreed by Father. Never again shall you see the light of the Silver City only to wallow in darkness.”

“B-But why?”

“For speaking against Father.” The angel’s eyes widened as his heart shattered inside his ribcage. With a hard kick to the side, the angel fell off the cliff hurling at fast speeds towards the Earth below. He struggled to fly but the heavy chains wrapped around his wings prevented him from doing so and he could only plummet like a stone. His skin started to burn away, revealing red muscle underneath, leaving a trail of the burnt ashes of his flesh behind. Charred feathers trailed behind him and the smell of burning flesh filled the air. To the naked eye, it would seem to be a shooting star and those who witnessed it could only watch in wonder as the star blazed across the night sky.

Screams of agony ripped out of his throat as he fell for what seemed like an eternity. He saw flames bursting around an opening in the earth and he felt his spine nearly break into pieces when he landed on his back, causing a massive crater on the scorched earth. Gazing up weakly, the angel could only watch as the fiery mouth above him closed leaving him in another world unlike that of his Father’s, alone and in pieces.

 

* * *

 

All her life she had been trained for one purpose only. To kill the fallen archangel, the epitome of all evil, Lucifer Morningstar. Ever since her father was murdered by a group of demons, she had sworn to rid of the angel who ruled them. She had given up her blood, sweat, and tears in hopes of ensuring that another person like her would never suffer such anguish and grief and making it a better place for her beloved daughter.

But this. She never expected this. The great Lucifer Morningstar, Satan himself, lounging on his throne with a bored expression punishing evildoers both the living and the dead.

She had heard of the stories since she was a child. Lucifer, the angel who rebelled against God and fell because of his pride and in revenge, he sets out to destroy his Father’s creations, humans.

She had recognized a few of the people being punished. They weren’t the best of the entire human race. Most of them murderers and what not. She could care less about them but she was confused at this sudden, new development. Lucifer hated humans and wanted to be rid of them both the innocent and the guilty so why was he giving out punishments to the guilty? 

Tucking these muddled and confusing thoughts away in the back of her mind, Chloe jumped out from the door she hid behind with her gun out, ready to take out the ruler of Hell with a couple of blessed bullets only for it to be knocked out of her hand before she could do so and was knocked flat onto her back.

“Well well. What do we have here?” The fallen archangel spoke with a smirk on his face as he stood over her. By the way she was clothed, the archangel recognized her as one of those pesky Exorcists. Not the ones who come to houses to preach and rid the demons whom possess of humans but those who go hunt demons and supernatural beings.

“I’m here to kill you, you monster!” She spat.

“Hmm? Why is that?” Lucifer asked lazily, his snowy white wings twitching behind him in amusement.

“Because you bring evil into this world and I’m not going to let you corrupt the world any longer.” She saw the Devil stiffen and his amusement turn into that of cold fury. Ice filled her veins when she saw the cold rage swirling in the fallen archangel’s eyes and her heart started to hammer inside her chest making her chest ache.

“Why do you people always blame me for your misgivings? I don’t cause evil. I PUNISH EVIL!” He roared, his eyes blazing a fiery blood red and Chloe had to choke back a scream when she saw the haunting eyes.

“I should kill you right here and now but that would defeat the purpose of everything that I stood for wouldn’t it.” He said, more as a statement than a question. “Tell me, Exorcist. What is it do you desire?” He asked using his powers to draw out her deepest and darkest desires. Chloe felt the seductive whisper in her head but it only annoyed her. Shaking her head, she glared banefully at Lucifer, her bravado now back.

“I don’t desire anything but your death.” She barked back.

Lucifer’s eyes widen slightly in surprise. No one he had ever came across, both the living and the dead, had ever resisted his gift but for some odd reason, this one human did. _“Interesting.”_ He mulled.

“I think I’m going to keep you around here with me.” Lucifer smirked evilly at her.

“NO! I’d rather die now than be here as your pet!” Chloe cried, struggling to break free from whatever force was holding her down but to no avail.

“Tsk tsk. Don’t be so quick on that decision, human.”

Chloe struggled for another minute, sweating buckets and no closer to freedom. Finally exhausted, the woman stopped her futile attempts to escape and accepted her fate of becoming the Devil’s pet. “Why? Why do you want to keep me here anyway?” She asked in a defeated tone.

“To show you how I work things out here in Hell. Maybe then it’ll open your eyes to the truth. The truth that was kept from you like so many of you lot by my brethren.”

“What do you mean the truth?” Chloe couldn’t help but ask as her mind tried to process over what the fallen archangel had just told her.

“Oh you’ll see, Exorcist. You’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think of the first chapter? Let me know in the comments.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys. I was completely focused on finishing the previous story that I wrote and now that it's complete, I could fully focus on this one. Chloe's been captured and she's not particularly too happy being in the same vicinity as Lucifer but will there be the start of a beautiful friendship? Read on to find out.

Chloe struggled in the bindings that held her for the tenth time but the chains held fast. She cursed loudly and struggled even harder which only caused the metal to bite into her wrists causing her to grunt in pain. Exhausted and pain-ridden, the blonde-haired woman stopped her efforts to break free.

Chloe cursed her luck. She couldn’t believe she was in here in some godforsaken dungeon in Hell and her weapons taken away leaving her practically defenseless for any demon who might want to have some fun with her.

She jumped out of her skin when the huge, rusty door of her cell flew open and slammed against the stone wall hard. Her heart started to pick up a few paces when she saw a dark-haired woman step into the cell. Chloe bit back a scream when she saw the woman’s face. She looked like a normal human except for the other half of her face were rotting away, revealing muscle and teeth.

The demon smirked when she saw the terror on the human’s face. It always sent a tingle of pleasure and excitement through her when her victims would see her for what she truly is before she had them put through her own brand of horrific tortures.

“Lucifer wants to see you.” She had no idea why Lucifer had chosen to spare this one when he had killed so many others like her before or the demons did it for him but whatever it was, she clearly had caught the attention of the fallen archangel.

Pushing back her fear and mustering up her courage, Chloe shoots a glare at the demon. “I don’t want to see him.” She said.

The demon rolled her eyes in annoyance. “You don’t have a choice.” She went over to unlock the chains off, keeping an eye on the human lest she decided to run away. While she was occupied, Chloe searched for a chance, no matter how small it is, that could help her get rid of the demon and escape.

“Don’t even think of escaping if you want that pretty little head of yours still on your shoulders.” The demon sneered. Chloe grits her teeth angrily, unfazed from the demon’s threat. Seeing her chance, Chloe slid her leg up and attempts to kick the demon’s legs out from under her only for her leg to be caught easily in the demon’s grip.

“Don’t make me repeat twice.” She growled out. She twists Chloe’s wrist making her cry out in pain. “Consider that a little lesson. Next time, you won’t be so lucky.”

Once the chains were undone, the female demon clasps a metal collar around Chloe’s neck and cuffs around her wrists in a flash making her cry out in surprise. “Don’t want you running off now.” She takes the end of the long chain connected to the collar and drags Chloe out of the cell.

Planting her feet on the cold stone floor, Chloe tried to resist the hard tugs on the collar but the demon was too strong. With a hard tug, she fell to the floor, scraping her knees and elbows by the stone floor.

“Get up and move.” Chloe shakily got back up on her feet, her knees and elbows throbbing. Having no choice but to follow the demon, she trudged slowly to wherever she was being taken, her head tucked under her chin in defeat.

 

* * *

 

Lucifer grinned when he saw his right-hand demon arrive with the mortal behind her in his room. “Here’s the mortal, Lucifer. I still don’t know why you want her alive to be honest.” She said.

“It’s not your job to question why I want her alive but to follow my strict orders to a tee, Maze.” He said nonchalantly. He crosses the well-decorated room and stands in front of Chloe. “Leave us.” He dismissed her with a tone that told the demon the conversation was over.

The female demon frowns at her creator’s decision but spoke no further. Nodding curtly, the demon leaves both Chloe and Lucifer alone in his bedroom, shutting the huge doors behind her.

Looking down at his human pet, Lucifer’s jaw clenched when he saw the metal collar and cuffs biting into the mortal’s flesh. Sighing heavily, he takes her by the arm, making her flinch from the touch, and gently brings her over to his bed.

“Sit. I’ll get you something for those nasty bruises and cuts on your neck and wrists.”

Raising her head at such break-necking speed that Lucifer himself found it was a miracle her head hadn’t flown off her neck, Chloe stared at the Devil in shock. This was not what she had been expecting when she was being dragged through the palace. She had expected to be tortured or to be treated as a slave not to have her wounds treated.

“I’m not a heartless bastard you know. You’re a guest here and I’d like my guests to be treated well.” He goes off to another room, informing Chloe as he turned his back on her that escape was futile unless if she wanted to plunge down into a horrible death through the window, and left her in the tornado she was now caught in.

When he returned, he was glad to find Chloe still sitting on the edge of his bed looking slightly perturbed. Taking a seat beside her, he orders her to lift her hands up. Guarded of the man’s intentions, Chloe hesitantly did as he told her, giving Lucifer the impression of a cornered animal ready to defend itself at any moment.

“Relax, Exorcist. I’m not going to hurt you.” He reassures her but Chloe still looked unconvinced. Ignoring her, Lucifer slowly took off the cuffs and collar. His eyes narrowed when he saw the deep bruises and welts around her neck and wrists. He was going to have a few words with Mazikeen later about this.

Opening the tin he had in his hand, he took out a dollop of the green ointment and began administering it to the injuries. “I see you’ve met Maze already.” He said as he took out another glob of the ointment from the tin.

“You mean that demon?”

“Yes. THAT demon. Dear Maze could be quite rough with the prisoners and in bed too.” He ended with a smirk on his face. Chloe felt sick and disgusted at what she had just heard. _“Ew.”_

“There all done. Just use this ointment for two days and you’ll be good as new.” He said. “Get some rest. You look like you’re about to drop dead at my feet.” He could feel Chloe’s eyes on him as he goes to stand up.

“Why are you helping me?” She asks.

He whips his head back, flashing a charming grin at her. “To prove to you that I’m not what you claim I am and I can’t do that if you’re injured or sick. I don’t plan on you dropping dead anytime soon.” He smooths his suit down and fixes his cuffs. “Now if you’ll excuse me, duty calls.” Exiting the room, he closes the doors behind him, locking them with a couple of powerful spells.

He laughed when he heard the loud thud against the door followed by the soft groan. “I told you that there’s no escape from here, Exorcist!”

“You’re such an ass!” He heard her scream as he trotted down the hallway.

“Thank you!” He replied. Humans never truly ceased to amuse him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think in the comments :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter you guys. Boy oh boy is Lucifer in for a surprise. Chloe isn't just some helpless damsel in distress and he's about to find that out for himself as well as several other creatures he keeps around.

Glaring at the huge doors, Chloe gave a frustrated cry, her irritation and anger reaching fever pitch when she heard the immortal’s loud laughs from the hallway. If only she had her gun, she would have made the Devil regret ever locking her up in his chamber.

Heaving a sigh, Chloe pushes herself off the floor and pats down her long-robed jacket. _“There has to be a way out of here. I just can’t sit here waiting for my ticket out of here.”_ She starts to roam her eyes over the huge, obsidian doors for any locks that she could possibly pick at but to her disappointment, there weren’t any locks that she could see. The lack of locks did however give her a clue.

 _“The doors must be locked with some sort of spell. It’s a good thing I have a few powerful spells up my sleeves.”_ Chloe raises a hand up towards the door and begins to chant a long, elaborate spell. As she continues to chant, a purple spell circle appears at her feet with her standing in the center.

“Unlock!” The spell circle flashed, temporarily lighting up the slightly dark room. Just as quickly as they appeared, the spell circle surrounding her disappeared. She goes up to the doors and pushes the heavy doors with all her strength. Smiling in delight when the doors gave way, Chloe peeks her head out checking if there were any demons in the corridors. Finding none, she quickly sneaks out of the chamber and begins making her way through the winding, long hallways.

 

* * *

 

She didn’t know how long she had walked. No matter how many corners she turned and hallways she passed through, she always found herself going deeper and deeper into the palace. It was endless and her feet were beginning to ache but she pushed on for fear of being caught.

She cursed softly when she came to another corner only to see another long corridor looming ahead of her. _“This place is like a maze.”_ She felt like Theseus inside the Labyrinth heading deeper into the pit where the Minotaur lived or in this case, the Devil himself.

Suddenly, she heard a low growl behind her followed by another. Turning her head, she saw two large creatures, almost the size of a tiger, slightly resembling dogs with armor-plated skin on their back and sides followed by a serpentine tail. Their eyes were a terrifying yellow color with cat-like slits. With a snarl, the hounds leaped straight at her.

In a heartbeat, Chloe ran. She could hear the loud click clack of razor sharp nails and the loud bays and snarls ripping out from the throats of the hounds. Her chest burned as her lungs worked on overdrive to get oxygen into her tiring body and her heart hammered inside her chest. Her legs felt like they were going to split apart but she dare didn’t stop. She wasn’t going to let herself become dog food in this horrid place.

Noticing a rack of weapons hanging on the wall, Chloe ran even faster and swiped a sword from the rack. She nearly fell from the sheer weight of the broadsword in her hand and faltered a bit. That was all what the hounds needed.

One of the snarling hounds pounced with its jaws bared, ready to tear Chloe’s throat out only for her to turn at the last minute, swinging the blade as she turned around and slash the hound’s head off. Black, viscous blood spurted all over her and she nearly gagged from the horrid stench.

Pushing back the bile rising up her throat, Chloe shakily gets up brandishing the weapon in front of her, ready to defend herself. The hounds circled around her essentially trapping her, their fangs bared and eyes narrowed as they watched her every move.

“Get back!” Chloe screamed at them, swinging her sword at them. She knew it was pointless to run now so she made do with her second option. Fight these creatures until her last breath.

One of the hounds attempted to get closer only to get its neck slashed open. But that didn’t deter the rest of the hounds. The more she killed, another would show up to take the place of its fallen kind. The muscles of her arms ached and her breaths now came out as pants. She was tiring out and the hounds knew it.

The larger of the hounds got in close and swiped the sword out of Chloe’s hand, slashing it open. She cried out in pain as iron-hot pain ran up her arm and clutched her bleeding hand close to her chest. Now defenseless, the hounds went in for the kill.

Chloe tried to step back from the crowding creatures only to be nearly bitten at the heels by several hounds behind her. Roaming her eyes around wildly, she knew this was it. She was going to die. Shutting her eyes close, she held her breath and waited for the inevitable. The last thing she knew was being hit with what felt like a sledgehammer, her back hitting the floor hard, and the hot breath and slobber of the hounds on her face.

 

* * *

 

Chloe slowly blinked her eyes open and found herself, much to her dismay, in the throne room once more. _“Great.”_ She cursed internally. She slowly pushes herself off the floor with her other uninjured hand with her injured limb held close to her chest. Her still bleeding hand throbbed with pain and she gritted her teeth to stop herself from crying out.

“You really are a little troublemaker aren’t you, Exorcist. I was just handing out punishments to our newest scumbag when surprise, surprise, I find my hounds bringing you here unconscious. You’re lucky the hounds just clawed your hand. They could have taken off the entire limb if they wanted to and with the little stunt you just pulled, they’re itching to devour you.” She heard Lucifer’s deep voice ringing throughout the room.

She yelped when Lucifer appeared before her with his arms crossed with an expression of a strict parent whom had just caught their child stealing cookies from the cookie jar. Damn him. Damn him for making her feel like a petulant child.

“It’s a good thing they remembered that I wanted you alive. That doesn’t mean they wouldn’t hurt you though. Smart little fiends. Always trying to find loopholes in my orders so they could have a little fun.” He lets his arms fall to his sides and sighs. “But you. I’ve never heard of a mortal who could easily break the powerful spells I’ve casted like as if it were nothing. I have to wonder what other little secrets you are keeping from me.” Reaching an arm out, he shoots her a small smile. “But there’s time for that later. Let’s get that wound of yours treated or would you prefer to lose that limb of yours?”

If looks could kill, Lucifer would have been a pile of ashes on the floor by now. “No thanks.” She said. Lucifer rolls his eyes in annoyance. “Stop being stubborn for once.” Without even letting Chloe retort, Lucifer picks her up off the ground into his arms, making her yelp out in surprise and fury.

“What are you doing? Put me down!” She screams. She tries to hit him with her other hand, only for Lucifer to dodge the blow easily, and starts to struggle in his arms. She wasn’t going to let this infuriating creature manhandle her whenever he wanted to.

“Will you stop it?” He said, his brows furrowing in frustration at the exorcist’s lack of cooperation.

“No! Now put me down!”

“Nope. Not going to happen.” This only incensed Chloe even further. She tries to wiggle out of the Devil’s arms but his strong grip prevented her from doing so.

“I’m running out of patience, Exorcist. I just want to get that hand of yours treated.”

“No!”

“Do you really want to lose your hand that badly?” Silence fills the air at the Devil’s remark. “That’s what I thought.” He huffs. With that said, Lucifer starts to make his way back towards his chamber with a disgruntled exorcist in his arms and the hounds following closely behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Isn't Chloe such a badass? There ain't no way a meager door and a couple of Hell hounds are going to stop her. Have a great day, you guys and thanks for the support you have for this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Mazikeen in this chapter! Mazikeen doesn't take well to Lucifer's nice attitude towards Chloe and for good reason. Hope you enjoy this chapter you guys!

Chloe stared uneasily at the large hounds that were now sitting close by the door or laying on their bellies a few feet away from the bed, eyeing her hungrily and it made her feel like she was being watched under a microscope like some sort of bug. Feeling uneasy at the hungry looks aimed at her, Chloe turns her head away to gaze down at her injured limb, finding it a nice distraction over the hounds.

Even with her attention elsewhere, she could still feel their eyes on her and it just made her feel even more uncomfortable as her uneasiness spiked even higher. “Could you tell those mutts of yours to stop looking at me as if I’m some kind of piece of meat?” She mutters.

Lucifer grins. “Nope.”

“What do you mean ‘nope’?” Chloe said, her tone laced with her growing annoyance and frustration towards the ruler of Hell.

“Exactly that. It’s pretty entertaining watching you squirm under their gazes.” He laughed which only irritated the blonde woman sitting in front of him. “Ha ha very funny.” She said, sarcasm thickly dripping off her words. 

In the blink of an eye, Lucifer leaned in close, his mouth hovering over her ear. “Indeed it is.” He whispered into her ear. Chloe yelped at the sudden close distance and shivered when she felt his hot breath. Nausea and disgust creeped in and her stomach clenched. Not wanting to be any closer to the cursed fallen archangel, she roughly shoves him away which only got her a couple of threatening growls from the hellhounds.

“Careful there dear. They’re very, and I mean VERY protective of me so you better keep your hands to yourself.” Lucifer smirked which only infuriated her. Oh how she wanted to slap the infuriating creature sideways. Wrapping the last of the bandages around the exorcist’s injured hand, Lucifer pulls away but not before casting a spell on her.

“What was that for?” She exclaimed. A dark red sigil appeared on her wrist above the bandages, branding her. “Just an insurance policy. I don’t want you running amok plotting my death or escaping from my palace not until you see the truth. Plus, I find you intriguing. No human has ever resisted my tempting ability and even has enough juice to counter powerful spells.” He rubs his thumb across the sigil making Chloe shiver.

“But this little spell of mine is way above your league. You won’t be getting rid of this one anytime soon.” Chloe felt her heart sink down into her stomach as the last vestiges of hope she had evaporated away. Looking down at the red sigil, Chloe wondered what it would do to her if she did. The red brand seemed to mock her, reminding her that she was the Devil’s prisoner, and that sparked a fiery flame of fury inside her. She was hit with a very strong urge to get the nearest blade and just cut her hand off damn the consequences.

Lucifer gazed at the furious exorcist and chuckled internally. Many of his victims either showed fear or anger when they were imprisoned and either of these two ravaging emotions always seemed to bring about a blaze of pleasure and arousal within him and this was no different.

A loud cough broke Lucifer and Chloe out of their thoughts and they both turned around to see Mazikeen standing in the corner slightly hidden by the shadows of the large chamber. “Maze! What brings you here to my abode?” Lucifer asks, plastering a charming grin on his face.

“We’ve got another one.”

That wiped the grin off of Lucifer’s face. With eyes narrowed and a uncharacteristic, serious expression on his face, Lucifer asks the demon for the name of the evil soul. “You’re going to like this one. His name is James Morris and he’s got a long track list. From armed robbery to kidnapping and torture to murder. He’s had this coming for a long time.”

An evil smirk slowly grew on Lucifer’s face and his eyes darkened to the point they were nearly obsidian black with bloodlust and excitement. Chloe was taken aback from the sheer bloodlust in the Devil’s eyes and she couldn’t help but tremble in fear.

“It’s been awhile since I had a good hunt.” Fixing his gaze on his captive, Lucifer reaches a hand out towards her. “Would you care to join me, Exorcist?”

Mazikeen’s lips curled up in disgust at the scene in front of her. This wasn’t her Lord and Master. No human had ever gone with her Master during a hunt let alone invited to one and it made her sick. She wondered if he had gone mental inviting a human to their hunts. This was a ritual they had danced together for a very long time and she didn’t take too kindly to the intrusion.

“Maybe she should stay here, Lucifer. Let the hounds keep an eye on her.”

“I think that’s a good idea.” Chloe agreed. She thought it would be best to sit herself out from whatever this hunt was and she wasn’t planning on finding out what it was (though she did have her suspicions of what it was going to be like and how it will end). She’d rather not see a scene that came out of a horror movie thank you very much.

“Nonsense. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.” Waving his hand upwards, Chloe stood up much to her shock. “What did you do?” She questioned him angrily as she tried to move her legs but to no avail. For some unknown reason, her legs had become uncooperative and no matter how much she willed them to move, they never budged. Glaring at her tormentor then at the sigil on her hand, she figured it might have something to do with the ‘insurance policy’ Lucifer was talking about earlier.

“Just got you up and moving that’s all. I will be taking you on this hunt whether you like it or not so it’s best you better get moving, my dear.” He releases his hold on her much to Chloe’s relief. “The hounds will lead you to the Hellmouth, Exorcist.” Lucifer then calls upon the hellhounds and at once, the demonic creatures got up, standing at attention awaiting further orders from their Master.

“Take this woman to the Hellmouth now and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. I’ll be joining soon enough.” The hellhounds nodded, surprising Chloe at their sudden display of intelligence. Glancing at the shocked woman with a raised eyebrow, Lucifer asked her if she truly thought his hounds to be that stupid.

“I… I heard that they were mindless creatures.”

Mazikeen scoffed at that. “They’re not. If they were, we would have a huge case of escapees down here.”

“Maze. Be nice.” Mazikeen merely rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance. “I’ll meet you soon darling.” He grins and having no choice, Chloe went with the hounds and kept her distance away from them. Once she was gone, Mazikeen rounded on Lucifer, rage etched on her unmarred features.

“Have you gone mad, Lucifer? Inviting a human to the hunt. And not just any human but an Exorcist!” She ranted angrily. “I haven’t gone mad, Maze. I just want to show her how we do things down here.”

“But why her? What makes her so damn special to you?”

“Well, immunity to my Father-given gift and easily breaking through my spells as if they were nothing is one reason. It vexes me.” It indeed was vexing to him. His curiosity of this one human picked at him like a scratch that wouldn't go away and the sense of forebode he had didn't help matters. If this was truly a plan that his Father above had concocted to destroy him, he needed to know what he was facing. Even if it meant dealing with an infuriating tiny, blonde human woman. 

“I still think this is stupid and I find it even stupider that you would play such a game with the human.”

“Maze, darling. I love that mouth of yours but you better not disrespect me lest you want me to cut out your tongue.” Lucifer said lowly but the dangerous tone lacing his deep voice made the demon tremble in fear. She held her tongue (despite how much she wanted to give him a good tongue lashing) knowing fully well that he would make good with his threat if she pushed his buttons any further.

Satisfied at the lack of a response from the demon, Lucifer then turned on his heel and headed straight out of the chamber. “Let’s go Maze. I don’t want to keep our poor guest waiting.” His jovial cry rings out. Grumbling under her breath, the demon followed suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? Love it, hate it. Let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter guys. The hunt begins and an unwelcome guest makes his appearance here. Hope you enjoy this one.

Falling onto her knees and hands, Chloe gasped and panted, the sweet, familiar air of Earth filling her lungs. Joy filled her heart to the brim from feeling the touch of the soft, cool grass under her palms and hearing the birds singing nearby. God knows how long she had been down there and she was going to take as much time as she needed to enjoy the moment she had before the Devil beside her dragged her back down into that hellhole with him.

“We best get moving before our prey moves on.” Gripping her shoulder, Lucifer pulls her up, cutting short of her little moment. Chloe glares menacingly at Lucifer but he didn’t seem to notice it, too preoccupied on searching and finding his human prey, but Mazikeen did.

Without batting an eye, Lucifer trudges past Chloe. Before Chloe could take a step, she was grabbed roughly by the arm and turned around to meet one infuriated demon. “You better get that attitude of yours in check when you’re addressing Lucifer, human, unless you want me to slice your pretty little neck open.” Chloe gulped but held her ground. She wasn’t about to let some demon scare her wits not after all the intense training she went through.

“You can try.” She spat.

Mazikeen glowered at her but made no comment. Preferring action over words, she slightly revealed her curved blades hidden under her black blouse, the metal glinting under the sun, hinting to Chloe that she would make that threat come true if she dared disrespect Lucifer again then walked away leaving an unfazed exorcist behind.

A pull on her legs tugged her to move and she internally cursed at her luck, knowing beyond any doubt that this was Lucifer’s work. The three made their way through the thick forest with Lucifer leading them at the front, Chloe flanked in the middle, and Mazikeen covering them in the back.

Without any warning, Lucifer stopped in his tracks nearly causing Chloe to crash face first into the Devil’s back. Before Chloe could angrily retort, Lucifer hushes her placing a finger on her lips. “Hide. Now.” Lucifer releases her and she (who was basically dragged by Mazikeen) and the demon took their respective hiding spots.

With the two women now hidden, Lucifer spins on his heel with an evil grin on his face. With the grace of a panther on the hunt, he stealthily sneaks into the thick forage. A thick silence fell over Chloe and Mazikeen and she wondered what was happening on the other side. Suddenly, a loud fearful shriek pierced the air. It sounded so inhuman, almost like the cry of an animal being led to slaughter, and it made Chloe’s heart race inside her chest.

Chloe watched as a human, whom she suspected was the man with the long track sheet, burst out of the bushes, sending leaves scattering into the air. She could see the pure terror and fear on the man’s pale face and she almost felt bad for the poor guy.

In the blink of an eye, Mazikeen jumps out from her hiding spot and swiftly punches the man in the head sending him crashing to the ground groaning. She quickly whips out her curved blade and straddles the man, placing the sharp dagger to his throat drawing blood.

The man fearfully pleaded for his life which only enticed Mazikeen even more. “Now now Maze. Don’t leave me out from all the fun.” Lucifer said as he stepped out of the thick forage, his suit impossibly still neat and unwrinkled. “You were too slow.” She teases the older male.

“I was merely leading him into our little trap.” Lucifer steps closer, looking down at the squirming human underneath his right-hand demon. “Step aside, Maze. It’s my turn.” The demon relents and moves away tucking her blade back in as she crossed her arms, her eyes lighting up in anticipation of what’s to come.

Grabbing the man by the throat, Lucifer lifts him up into the air as easily as if he were a doll, the man’s chokes and gasps filling the air. Not able to stand the sight of the man being tortured any longer, Chloe attempts to intervene only for Lucifer to freeze her in her tracks.

“Ah ah. You can’t just waltz in here and tell me this piece of scum doesn’t deserve punishment. You heard Maze. He’s had this coming for a very long time.” His eyes blazed a fiery red and the whites of his eyes turned into the color of darkness making the man screech even louder.

“Oh the fun things I’ll have with you down there.”

“W-Who are y-y-you?” The man asked.

“I’m the Devil. And you’re here because it’s time for you to pay for your crimes.” Lucifer’s face flashed into that of his demonic side making the man hyperventilate and urinate on the spot. He then lifts the man up even higher and slams his face into the ground, mashing it into a pulp ending the man’s miserable life.

Chloe gagged. If this was how a hunt was supposed to be like, she’d rather not come at all. “How could you kill him? If you wanted him to be punished so badly, let the court deal with him.”

“But you see, your courts are easily corrupted and biased. My court below does no such thing since I will be handing them out according to how the crime fits. No biases. No bribes. No corruption. It’s perfect.” Chloe felt bile rise up her throat at the man’s gleeful smile on his face. How he could take delight in such affairs she would never know but then again, he is the Devil.

“You’re a murderer.”

“Nope. I’m a judge, jury, and executioner. Now, let’s be off. Don’t want to keep the sod waiting any longer.” In a burst of hellfire, the three vanished leaving no trace of them ever being there except for the dead body laid out under a pool of its own blood.

 

* * *

 

Lucifer sank back in his throne, his bones weary and tired after another day’s work but immensely happy that he got to have another guilty soul punished. It was the only part of his stupid role that he enjoyed out of being vilified and blamed for the sins of the world and the only thing that kept him sane. After he Fell, he was broken both in the literal and non-literal sense. His heart and soul shattered like pieces of fine china and it was only by delving deep into his job of punishing the guilty that his Father gave him that distracted him from the pain and thoughts of his family above. He couldn’t afford to let them see him weak and laugh at his misery and he hated them all for what they had done to him.

Speak of the Devil (no pun intended), he heard the flapping of wings and rolled his eyes. The doors to his throne room slammed open, the loud thud echoing throughout the chamber, and a dark-skinned angel in grey robes appeared before him.

“Brother. Father has seen what you’ve been doing and he has ordered you to return the mortal back to Earth.” Lucifer rolled his eyes. Of all the angels to show up here in his hellish kingdom, it had to be Amenadiel. Then again, it could be worse. He might have to deal with Gabriel.

“Nope.”

“Why is that?”

Lucifer didn’t reply. Getting up, he lazily strolls down the short steps and stops right in front of his brother. “She is my captive that’s why. Even if I were to return her, that brand that I placed on her would bring her back here. There’s no use for her escaping and neither she or you can do anything about it.”

Amenadiel narrows his eyes, anger swirling in the dark pools. “I could summon the others.”

“And start a war? I’ll bet dear old Dad would want that.” He scoffs.

“How could you be so sure about that?”

“I’ve done crazier things than this brother and if it did bother Dad so much, he would have sent down an army here to finish me off by now. But he didn’t. I know him better than you Amenadiel. After all, I am his ‘favorite’ son. Best remember that.”

“You are nothing but a disgrace. A monster.”

“Oh come now. You could do better than that.” Lucifer snorted. He had heard all the insults and curses thrown at him so this was nothing new to him. Spreading his wings out, the angel lays his sharp feathers against Lucifer’s throat but that only earned a chuckle from him.

“Go on. Do it. I’m sure Dad wouldn’t be pleased about this.” He taunted him. That made the angel pause. He was so close to ridding him, just one slash to the throat and he would bleed out to death, but perhaps his brother was right? If Father wanted him gone, why hadn’t he done so many ages ago? Having to begrudgingly concede in defeat, the young angel pulls his wing away. “We will be watching you, Lucifer and make no mistake, if you cross that line we will end you.” The angel then vanishes into thin air, his words still echoing across the throne room.

Rage swirled deep in Lucifer’s gut as his brother’s warning crossed his mind. Nobody ever threatens the Devil. Nobody. He could feel the unmistakable blaze of hellfire through his veins and how he so wanted to burn the little prick to ashes to hell with the consequences. Heaving an angry sigh, he goes off to the pits where the damned were kept to dish out some good ole torture and distract him from any thoughts of his brethren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what'd you think? Let me know. Also I just want to inform you guys that I will be visiting some of my family overseas and I won't be bringing my laptop. I will be gone for two nights but not to worry. Once I'm back, I'll work on the next one. Have a good day you guys and thank you for all of your support.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm finally back. I'm so sorry about this chapter to be honest. I had a hard time putting this chapter together so this may suck like a lot. Had to re-read it and check the grammar and all that. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter right. Sorry for the long wait guys.

Laid out on the large bed, Chloe stared up at the ebony black ceiling, mulling over what she had just witnessed and the fallen archangel’s words over and over again in her head.

 _“Your courts are easily corrupted and biased.”_ Those words kept on repeating in her head like an old reel tape and it made her blood boil knowing that the Devil was right in that aspect.

It was true that the courts on Earth are easily corrupted and are biased. The media had proven it time and again and it deeply angered her at the unfairness of the situation. But that didn’t mean they could just play vigilante and murder people in cold blood. _“But the Devil doesn’t play by our rules. You should know that by now.”_ A small voice whispered in her head.

She needed to get out of this miserable place but escaping without him noticing would be a cold day in Hell. That’s when it hit her. If she couldn’t escape unnoticed, then she would have to kill him which was her original mission in the first place. Kill him and she would be free of the brand and she could return to the place of the living during the chaos. She just had to be careful and make sure her plan goes off without a hitch. Pushing herself off the bed, she scans the large chamber as discreetly as possible not wanting to alert the hounds who were in the chamber watching her. She didn’t want the hounds finding out her plan. No doubt they would report her every move to Lucifer.

Finding nothing that she could use to her advantage, she got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. To her disappointment, she found only tonics, cleansing oils, and many bathroom products but nothing lethal she could use to destroy him. The large bath tub in the center however gave her an idea.

 _“I could drown him but knowing how strong he is and this accursed brand on my wrist that would seem pretty unlikely.”_ Turning her attention at the sink, her eye caught what appeared to be a shaving razor blade. A wicked plan now coming together, she gave a quick look of her surroundings, checking for any signs of the hounds and of Mazikeen (she could never be too careful of that demon) and finding no sign of them, she swiftly took the blade and hid it in her long sleeves.

Chloe then heard the large doors of the chamber slam open and the click clack of the claws of the hounds as their feet hit the marble floor. “Oh Exorcist. Where are you? You’re not planning on escaping again are you?” She heard him call out, his deep voice ringing throughout the chamber.

With a clenched jaw, she heads out of the bathroom to be met with a grinning Lucifer. She scrunched up her nose when she caught a whiff of what smelled like ashes and burnt flesh coming off of him. “Why do you smell like burnt roadkill? Actually, I’d rather not want to hear it.” She had a bad feeling behind why he was giving off such an horrible stench and she really would rather not know lest she lose the contents of her stomach again.

“Are you sure about that?” He teased her.

“Yes. I’m sure.” She muttered lowly. How she wanted to stab the bastard in his heart seeing that stupid, smug grin on his face. His smug grin still on his stubbled face, Lucifer walked towards the blonde exorcist, and took her hand (which Chloe was very tempted to slice off with the blade hidden in her sleeves) and brought her to the entrance of the bathroom.

“Why don’t you get yourself cleaned up? Don’t want you stinking up my chamber any longer.”

Her mouth dropped open, appalled at Lucifer’s blunt accusation, which only made him laugh out loud. “I do not smell!” She yelled at him.

“Unfortunately you do. You humans could kill a demon with that stench of yours.” He said as he waved his hand across his face. That only made Chloe even angrier. “It’s not like you smell too, you know.” An offended look crossed the tall being’s face.

“I do not!”

“Yes, you do. You practically smell like roadkill that’s just been left out in the Sun for god knows how long.”

“My Father has nothing to do with this. Look, just go and get yourself cleaned up.”

“And catch you sneaking up on me? I don’t think so.”

“I give you my word that I will be a good, little Devil.” He said as he crossed his heart. “Devil’s honor.”

“Since when does the Devil have any honor?” She questioned him.

“I do have my merits. Now off you go.” He pushes her gently into the bathroom and before she could retort, he shuts the door. He could hear her muffled, angry and frustrated cries and he chuckled. Keeping her around was the best choice he had ever made recently in his life. No human had ever entertained him as much as this one did and he was going to enjoy turning her world upside down from the so-called truth that she and her comrades had been told since they were born.

 

* * *

 

Toweling herself dry with the unbelievably soft, white towel, Chloe kept her eyes on the door. She wasn’t planning on dropping her guard anytime soon (although the shower she took was heavenly) and give the Devil himself a private show. Luckily, the door never opened much to her relief. Once she was dressed, she exits the bathroom to find Lucifer still standing in front of the entrance with a smirk on his face.

“Took you long enough. For a second, I thought you drowned in there.”

“Ha ha. Very funny. Go and take your freaking bath already.”

“Oh I intend do. It’s a shame you won’t be joining me though.” Chloe’s eye twitched in irritation and she slapped him on the shoulder hard. That got a yelp from him and she internally celebrated her little victory. Hearing their Master’s cry, the hellhounds immediately got up on their feet, their ears laid flat against their heads and growled loudly. Chloe took a step back, fear rolling in her gut but she held her ground, ready to defend herself.

“Leave her be. She didn’t do any harm to me.” The hellhounds obeyed and went to lay on their bellies but their cold eyes still held fast on her.

Rounding on Chloe, the Devil shot her a charming grin. “Aren’t you such a kinky, little minx?” Chloe sputtered at that statement, amusing him even more.

“I’ll be off now. Behave yourself, Exorcist. I’ll know if you aren’t.” With that, he enters the bathroom, locking it behind him.

Chloe huffs and goes off to sit on the edge of the bed. If she wanted, she would have taken the floor but with the hellhounds occupying every single nook and cranny of the chamber, she’d found the bed a much better option than staying near those razor sharp fangs and claws.

It only took Lucifer ten minutes and when he walked out, Chloe nearly had a heart attack. He was naked leaving none to the imagination and the worst part was that he was strutting towards the bed like a cocky peacock leaving her to see every single inch of his lean and muscled body. Her face turned red making her look like a tomato and she shifted her eyes away to her hands.

“Like what you see?” He whispered seductively into her ear, tickling her ear with his hot breath. Chloe jumped and felt her heart beating rapidly inside her chest.

“Would you…? Would you please put some clothes on?” She fumed as she tried to calm her racing heart.

“Nope.” He answered, popping the P.

Now he was just playing with her and he knew it. She was so tempted to kick him in the family jewels but her lucky streak may end there if she did so she stayed her hand or foot in this case.

She felt the blankets under her shift as he rolled under the warm covers. “Get some sleep. I could see the bags under your eyes and if you don’t get some shut eye soon, you’re going to be dropping to the floor. Why my Father created you to need sleep is beyond me.”

Without looking back at him, she asked him why he was bothering to get some sleep then since he was a ‘mighty archangel’ or he once used to be. “I find it… soothing. There’s something about closing your eyes and letting yourself drift off that often leaves me relaxed. I don’t need it as much as you humans but I do it out of convenience.”

He pats the other side of the bed, insistent on getting her to sleep by his side. “Why don’t you join me over here, Exorcist? It would be so much fun.”

“Yeah, that’s not happening.” She lays down on the bed and scoots even further away from Lucifer, nearly on the verge of falling off the bed, her legs dangling off the bed. “Come on, Exorcist. It’ll be fun.” He said.

“Whatever.” She simply replied back. Lucifer shook his head. “Suit yourself. Don’t come crying to me if you do fall off.” He then rolls onto his back and shuts his eyes. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? I know this one's seems pretty weak compared to the previous chapters and your opinions could help me set up further on the next couple of chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe goes with the plan. Will she succeed or fail? Will she ever change her view of Lucifer? Read on to find out!

Chloe stayed there with her back towards Lucifer, still and quiet as a mouse, waiting patiently for her chance to make a move of her plan. Her side was starting to ache and her left arm was slowly turning numb as she laid there on the bed precariously and with each passing minute, she knew that small window to sweet escape was getting smaller and smaller.

It had felt like an eternity had passed when she heard his soft, light snores filling the large chamber. Seeing her chance, Chloe slowly and quietly turned onto her other side and pushed herself up, rubbing her numb left arm to bring back blood flow through the limb. 

Peeking over the sleeping being, she saw all the hellhounds were asleep much to her relief. She then shifts closer to him, taking out the shaving razor blade out from her sleeve. Reaching his side, she looks down at him. He was indeed a beautiful and handsome creature. With eyelashes that every woman vied for, lips that looked to taste of sin itself, and thick, dark hair almost as black as a raven’s wing, it was no wonder both men and women fell at his feet from the stories she heard. He was created to be perfect and here she was sitting by God’s greatest creation. Or he once was.

Taking in a deep breath, she grips the blade hard between her fingers and raises it over her head, ready to plunge it down into Lucifer’s heart. She then plunges the blade down, watching with anticipation as the blade drew nearer and nearer.

Before the blade could land on its target, her wrist was caught by a strong grip, making the blade halt a few inches away from Lucifer’s chest. Chloe tried to break from the strong hold that Lucifer had around her wrist, only to stop cold when her eyes caught his gaze.

Instead of the arrogant glint his eyes held, they were now icy cold and she suddenly found it harder to breathe as she fell deeper into those fiery pits. She could hear distantly the growls of the hellhounds but they were nothing to what she was witnessing now.

“Even after I showed you what I do, you still are insistent on killing me. I don’t take too kindly to assassination acts as you’ve heard.” He said lowly, his voice taking on a dangerous tone that sent chills down Chloe’s spine. Oh she had indeed heard the stories. How the previous Exorcists would be sent out to kill the Devil only for them to return broken in mind and body. He never killed them which took everyone by surprise but what he had put them through was a fate worse than death.

“I won’t do what I did to those Exoricsts. You’re just too interesting and it would be a shame if I reduced you to a sobbing mess.” She felt sharp fangs biting down onto her clothes and before she could react, she was dragged down hard to the floor, landing on her back knocking the air out of her lungs.

“Get her out of my sight.” She heard him command the hounds.

As the obedient hellhounds dragged her away from the main chamber, she heard Lucifer further order the hounds to keep watch of her even in her sleep in another much smaller chamber connecting to his, essentially putting her under house arrest. “One thing you should also know about the hounds my dear. They’re pretty good at scaring the living daylights out of their victims by entering their dreams.” He added.

Chloe was now terrified but she swallowed that fear down. She had been trained for this before and she wasn’t about to let a couple of mangy mutts scare her. “Do your worst, Lucifer!” She screamed at him. The Devil could only shake his head in frustration and as the door to the guest chamber shut close, he rolled onto his back and quickly fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

_“He wasn’t kidding when he said the hellhounds could scare the living crap out of me.”_ Chloe tiredly thought. She was exhausted period. After not getting enough sleep for days thanks to the endless nightmares she was caught in, she could barely walk let alone function.

Thankfully, she hadn’t seen nor heard from Lucifer. She did cross paths with his pet demon and every time she did, Mazikeen would shoot her glares and if looks could kill, she would be under a pool of her own blood by now.

“I don’t understand why he wants you alive after what you did. I should kill you but he’s ordered me not to.” The demon one day, after a raging argument between them in her chamber, told her much to her surprise. By now, she figured Lucifer would sooner or later end her but hearing this piece of news, she couldn’t help but be astonished.

“I really don’t know what he sees in you. You’re nothing but an annoying human who needs to be put down.” The demon sneered. That got Chloe’s blood boiling but she held her tongue lest she get into a fight that she knew she couldn’t win now against Mazikeen.

“Stay away from him. Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal.” Chloe grumbled. She had no intention on seeing the fallen archangel not now not ever if she could help it.

“Good.” Mazikeen then turns on her heel and stomps out of the chamber, slamming it close behind her.

A week had passed and Chloe was slowly getting bored out of her mind. As usual, the hounds haunted her dreams but she was slowly getting used to their presence and if she wasn’t so bored, feeling lonely and isolated.

She missed her life back above ground and that of her daughter (she silently hoped that either her separated husband or her mother were taking of Beatrice but that was a long shot) but escaping was now an impossible task.

She had tried to escape just a couple of days ago but the cursed brand foiled her plans once again. She might as well get comfortable while she can here in Hell. Sitting by the window, she looks out and sees Lucifer walking down a stony path. She could have just stayed in her room and ignored him but her curiosity and boredom got the better of her.

She quickly pushes herself off the windowsill and runs out of her chamber following the route that led to the entrance. After being stuck inside his castle for so long, she had gotten to know every inch of the building so it didn’t take her too long to reach the large doors. Surprisingly, there weren’t any guards but she didn’t want to push her luck. Knowing demons, they might just be in the shadows waiting to strike her when she least expect it.

She pushes the doors, opening them slightly, and squeezes herself through the small gap. Once she was out, she quickly follows Lucifer, sneaking quietly behind him as she was led further and further away.

 

* * *

 

She came to what appeared to be a forest of thorny, gnarly oak trees, their branches spiraling up into the air, catching a glimpse of Lucifer as he quietly enters the dark forest. Staring at the spot where Lucifer had entered, Chloe wondered why he was at the Woods of the Suicides of all places.

Last she recalled of this place from the ancient tomes and the infamous poem by Dante Alighieri, the Divine Comedy (even though there wasn’t anything comedic in it), the souls here were all trapped in the large, thorny trees that inhabit the forest and the harpies that lived in the forest ate the leaves sprouting from said trees causing excruciating pain to the trapped souls. Snapping the branches of the trees would also harm them. Of all the circles, this place saddened her. These trapped souls, never to find peace, because of their one and only crime. That is of ending their own lives and that, in the eyes of God, was a greater sin than murder itself for they had denied the gift of life that the Almighty Father gave them.

Sympathy and sorrow filled her and her heart went out to them. To be caught and trapped in a never-ending cycle of pain and hurt would drive anyone over the brink.

But as to why Lucifer would wound himself up here, she just couldn’t figure it out. There was nothing here of particular interest for him in his quest for punishment and of the guilty but for all she knew but he could simply be looking for more poor saps to torture here.

Not willing to let Lucifer hurt these tormented souls, she quietly enters the forest, stepping carefully over the roots and being careful not to snap any branches. She couldn’t bear the thought of hurting these souls even by accident.

She trudged through the dark forest, the eerie silence sending a chill down her spine. Suddenly, she saw an opening up ahead and heard voices, one of them being Lucifer’s, coming through it. Sneaking quickly towards the opening, she hides behind a large oak tree and peeks around.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Lucifer talking to several of the trees and that’s when she noticed the faces on the bark. Her heart stuttered to a stop mid-beat when she saw how young they were. They looked to be in their early or mid-teens and some of them were even younger about her daughter’s age. Rage swirled in her gut at those who tormented these youngsters when they were still alive.

But what shook her was how Lucifer addressed all of them. Instead of the charming, arrogant tone he always held whenever he spoke, it was replaced with such kindness that she thought he was never capable of.

“I’m sorry I haven’t visited you all in a while. I had business to do and had to make sure this human woman in my court isn’t trying to escape or kill me or both.” He told them as he watered the trees with an old watering can.

“Why would she do that?” A young teen asked.

“The same old story as usual.”

She heard all the trapped souls give a collective sigh. “Why do they still believe that you’re the root of all evil? You’ve been nothing but kind to all of us.”

“Yeah, it’s not fair.” A young girl that seemed to be about Beatrice’s age butted in angrily.

Lucifer gave a small, soft smile. “As much as I appreciate your sweet words, there’s nothing to change the grand old story dear Dad set up about me. You did once believe it before you came here.”

Regret and sorrow crossed the faces of the young ones. “Hey, it’s fine. You didn’t know.”

“Who is this woman anyway?” A boy who looked to be in his mid-teens asked.

“An Exorcist.”

That made every single one of them groan which only made Lucifer chuckle. “Geez. You would think by now they would know better than to send a lone soul against you.”

“I feel sorry for her.”

“Why are you keeping her in your court, anyway? Usually by now, said Exorcist would be a slobbering, crying mess up above.”

“She… has some interesting qualities about her.”

“Interesting qualities?” One of the souls piped.

“Yes, she-.” He fell silent when he heard the loud crack splitting the air. Turning around, he catches Chloe on the ground with wide eyes staring at him and the youngsters.

Chloe cursed internally. Her luck must be pretty horrid if these things keep on happening to her. She had slipped on a pile of mud and ended up toppling over and crashing to the ground on her arms and stomach. She winced from the pain shooting up her arms and belly but ignored them as she scrambled to get back on her feet.

She felt herself getting lifted up into the air and placed back down on her feet. Looking up, she sees Lucifer gazing down at her with narrowed eyes, frustration and a hint of anger etched on his face.

“What are you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took me a bit to finish as I also did a bit of research for this chapter. I hope you guys will enjoy this particularly long chapter and let me know what you. Thank you for the support everyone :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Chloe has seen a whole new side of Lucifer? Is this the start of a beautiful friendship? You'll just have to read on to find out.

“I-I was just going for a walk.” Chloe lied.

“Exorcist. I will only tell you this once. Do not EVER lie to me. I detest lies. So now, do pray tell, why are you following me?”

That took Chloe by surprise. The Father of Lies saying he detests lies. Surely she misheard that.

“I’m waiting.”

“Okay fine. I got bored and then I saw you outside so I decided to follow you.”

“What else?”

Chloe grits her teeth. “I also followed you into the Woods because I thought you were going to punish the souls here. There’s nothing of interest that could have brought you here so I assumed at first that in your thirst for punishment, you were going to torment some poor soul here.”

Hurt flashed across the Devil’s face and despite her hatred towards the being, she felt sick to her stomach, knowing that she caused that. “I-I didn’t know.”

“Yes. You didn’t. Yet you still assume the worst in me and that is by far the worst thing that you could have done.”

“Hey Miss! Why don’t you just leave Lucifer alone?” One of the teens yelled angrily. She and the others weren’t too pleased with what they were hearing. “Yeah!” Another teen joined in.

“Everyone calm down. She’s a guest here.” Lucifer tried to reason with them but that only incensed them even further.

“Guest or no guest, she has no right to say those hurtful words!” A younger teen spoke.

Chloe was confused at the young souls’ vehement defense of Lucifer. Nobody in the history of mankind had ever defended the Devil so this was pretty much a shock to her system. “Why are you kids defending him? Don’t you know who he is?” Chloe asked.

“The Devil. Satan. Old Scratch. We know who he is. And as to why we’re defending him, it’s because he helped us when we came here.”

“What do you mean helped you?”

“I’ll take over from here, little ones. Why don’t you all take a breather while I speak with our guest here hmm?” Chloe could see that the trapped souls were hesitant at first but in the end, they relented. Taking her aside, Lucifer beckons her to sit on the ground and he followed suit.

Heaving a heavy sigh, he tells her of how when these young ones came into his court. “I had my suspicions that they ended their own lives and they were confirmed when I read their list of sins. Dad doesn’t take too well to folks who end their own lives but it still angers me deeply to see young folks like them here and not up all because they were tormented to the point they couldn’t find anything to live for. When the youngest one came, that did it for me. I approached them all and they told me of their lives back then and one thing led to another.”

“What did you do?”

“I hunted their tormentors and reduced them to sobbing messes whom have clearly lost their minds. I don’t kill every now and again. That’s reserved for those monsters who haven’t been caught or were cleared of all charges by your courts so I can get my hands on them here and give them their just desserts. But those who take delight in the misery of others, well, there’s always worst fates than death itself.”

His eyes turned a fiery red and the whites of his eyes turned an obsidian black. She could smell brimstone and ash coming from him too and could feel the heat radiating off of him like a radiator. “I want them to suffer among the living before I come to claim them in death. Bullies are one of the many folk here that I abhor and I have a special place in Hell just reserved for them.” He said, his voice taking on an inhuman tone.

Chloe stared wide-eyed at the being before her. She had no idea that the Devil himself would go to such far lengths just for these small group of children. What else had she been told throughout her entire life that didn’t match up with what she was seeing and hearing right now? It was then that she realized that she never knew anything about him except through books and ancient scrolls. Was she just seeing one piece of the picture among a sea of lies or had she been seeing the wrong picture all this time?

“I’m not a monster. I don’t punish people needlessly and I do not cause evil. That’s your doing. You chose what you wanted to do with your free will that Dad gave you, not me. As if I spend my days sitting on the shoulders of humanity whispering to them to do such degrading acts.” He spoke, his voice a mere whisper, but the pained look on his face was too much for Chloe to see.

Now Chloe felt like dirt. She just wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. She had callously judged him when she didn’t even know the full story. There was one thing that she hated. Those who would accuse others when they didn’t even know the whole picture and yet she had done the exact same thing that she abhorred.  

“Lucifer… I-I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t know like everyone else.”

“But those children do?”

“After I told them what I did to their tormentors, they were happy and thankful. I earned their trust then but it would take me some time for them to open up to me.” He said. _“And for me to open up to them.”_ He silently added. He didn’t know why these souls affected him that much but they did and they even managed to worm their way past the barriers he held up into his cold heart. “I took care of them, ensuring that they got enough water and kept the harpies away from them. I would later tell them of what truly happened. The Fall. The lies. Everything. By the end of it all, they were bawling their eyes out.”

“The Fall?” She asked.

“That is for another time.” Lucifer grimaced, clearly uncomfortable of where the line of questioning was going.

“Now up you go. We’ll walk back as soon as I give my farewells to them.” They both got up and Chloe watched from afar as Lucifer headed back to the circle of trees and parted his farewells to the souls trapped inside them. Once he was done, he went back to join her and they both made their way through the forest.

 

* * *

 

A whirlwind of thoughts ran through Chloe’s head and she could feel the first tremors of an oncoming headache. She was exhausted, both physically and mentally. In the course of a single day, her entire view of Lucifer had come crashing down.

It made her wonder what or who could have sown the seeds of the lies she now know about the Devil and made the whole world believe in it. But what disturbed her was what the reasoning was for such a deed. There were so many questions going through her head that she desperately wanted to ask Lucifer including that of his Fall but judging from his earlier reaction, it appeared that he wasn’t willing to share such an personal issue anytime soon.

Her instincts were telling her to go and get to know this being better. But her brain was telling her differently. _“Don’t trust him. He’s the Father of Lies remember?”_ The small voice in her head whispered. But seeing those children coming to his defense and that side of him back in the forest made her doubt it. Perhaps she should trust her instincts for once. It never did her any wrong.

Determined to find the truth, she goes to find Lucifer. She needed to know what the true story was, the real picture that was covered up throughout all this time and the reasoning for it being hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? If any of guys noticed, I made a reference to a certain quote Lucifer spoke of. I'll give you a hint. It's in the very first episode of Season 1. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jet lag is a killer. I've managed to recover a bit and finally finished the next chapter. So Chloe's off to go look for Lucifer. Boy is she about to be given the shock of her life.

Sitting in the hot, large bath that resembled more of a pool just like from the bath houses in ancient Rome, Lucifer sighed heavily. Usually, the steaming hot water would soothe him after a hard day’s work but the sudden intrusion of the Exorcist and her accusation took a toll on him.

His chest ached and he starts to rub the center of his chest, wondering why he should be bothered by her continued belief that he was nothing but pure evil. Sure, she did apologize to him after he basically shared with her what had happened to those children but he was pretty sure that she would go back to spouting all those nonsense about him after a day or two. Humans did tend to be very good at having a short attention span.

The ache grew into a throbbing pain, the rubs doing nothing to dull it. Annoyed at the lack of success in ridding it, he opts to sink in deeper into the pool until the water rose up to his neck in hopes of the hot, nearly boiling, liquid of distracting him from it.

A loud creak echoed throughout the bathroom, knocking him out of his thoughts, followed by footsteps. Turning his head back, Lucifer was astonished to see Chloe. He kept quiet, not wanting to let her know he was here (he wasn’t in the mood to see her), but much to his dismay, her quick eye caught him.

“Lucifer? Could I please speak to you for a second?”

“One. There, a second has passed. Could you please leave me to my bath, Exorcist? It’s not nice to intrude on one’s privacy. Unless…” He proceeds to stand up, droplets of water rolling down his lean and chiseled body and a few of them trickling down his plastered, wet hair, and turns around to face her plastering a charming grin on his face.

“You wish to join me here in my private bath?” He grinned.

Chloe’s face turned red once more at the sight of the being naked in all his glory and she quickly covered her eyes with her hands. “Stop it! I’m not here for that!” She yelled at him, embarrassment flooding her.

“Then what is it? A little swim topped with some steamy, hot sex?”

“NO!”

Lucifer chuckled at the human’s flustered reaction. “So what is it then? I am a very busy person after all, Exorcist.”

“I want to talk to you. About everything.” She told him, dropping her hands to gaze at him, a serious expression now on her face.

He knew what she meant by ‘everything’. _“So she’s finally begun to see the light. If I had known that the children could convince her, I would have done so many weeks ago.”_ His grin fell away to a thin line. Swimming over to the side, he slowly grabs a white towel and wraps it around his waist much to Chloe’s relief.

“Come with me.” He beckons.

Pushing one of the doors open, he lets Chloe pass first before joining her in the rear, shutting the door behind him. He takes her to his bedroom to be greeted by the hellhounds. They all bowed their heads in respect only to growl when they caught sight of Chloe behind him.

“Enough. From now on, you will no longer haunt her dreams but your duty of watching her still remains. Now leave. All of you.” The hounds obeyed and one by one, they stepped out of the large chamber until only he and Chloe remained.

He takes her gently by the hand and pulls her to his bed. Letting her sit on the edge, he joins her. “Now that we are alone, you may ask away.”

 

* * *

 

Chloe swallowed heavily. “Who spread those false stories about you in the first place?” She asked.

“It was my brother. You may know him as the one who stuck a spear through my heart, which by the way never happened, and the Commander of the Heavenly army.”

Chloe’s eyes widened in shock. “Michael?”

“Correct.”

“B-But why?”

“An order from my Father perhaps. Or he just did it for kicks. Why not add more salt to the gaping, bleeding wound that he tore open when he kicked me out?” He chuckled sadly. “It started with a whisper. Then that whisper turned into a wildfire raging out of control. I couldn’t do anything about it since I had to keep the demons and evil souls here under control not to mention, Dad above keeping tabs on me so I couldn’t freely walk above ground if I wanted to.” He continued.

“But you did…”

“Only to hunt evil souls. My Father gave his approval for only that but I’ve done my fair share of walking amongst you.”

Alarmed at this, Chloe asked him why he had done so and what did he do to the humans above. “I gave favors here and there and expected them to be returned. And no, I never asked for their souls or people to be killed for me. I ESPECIALLY despise those who commit murder in my name.” He spat out, disgust clearly heard in his voice.

“I never caused harm to them. When they ask me for a favor, I help them. What they choose to do after that is their choice. For ill or for good. However, most of the time I never really asked them to repay their debts. If I did, it’s usually something that they could do.”

“So you never asked them to steal, murder, and so on?”

“Never. But Dad didn’t like that. The last time I went above ground, I got into this massive orgy party and Dad, with his divine powers, knocked me back to Hell. It felt like a freight train had hit me and I was immobilized for weeks because of the injuries that I sustained from said incident. So you can imagine how everyone’s reacting to the tidbit that you, a human, are being kept captive here. Surprisingly, Dad hasn’t done anything to me. Yet.”

“Oh.” Chloe’s thoughts were a mess. Literally. Hearing the Devil’s side of the story, a feat no one had ever done before, had really thrown her world around. “So why did they keep it hidden? Why did your Father let the whole world believe you were the epitome of evil?”

“Dad visited me once. Told me it was both a punishment and a gift to me. He told me that since I wanted a kingdom of my own, I would have it but at a price. The true story would be forever hidden. I would be hated and vilified forever. But you know what the crazy part of this entire story was? I never wanted a bloody kingdom!” He laughed maniacally, scaring Chloe when his crazed eyes met hers.

“I don’t know where he even got that idea. He told me it started with my questions and then the rumors of me wanting to take over Heaven. Bloody hell, all I asked him was why I couldn’t use the free will he gave me to make my own choices like his beloved humans. I never heard any mention of these rumors but he assumed I was lying. We got into a huge argument and he left.” He didn’t tell her how deeply hurt he was when his Father left. How the barely healed wound deep within him was torn wide open once more and left him dying inside. How his heart felt like it had been crushed under his Father’s foot. He would not let her see him so weak and vulnerable. He had given enough shows of it to his so-called family above and he wasn’t about to let them see and laugh at his misery (including the mortal woman).

Chloe felt her mouth go dry. _“What?”_ She was horrified at this new piece of news. “You fell because you asked?” She said.  

“Ding ding ding! You got that right.”

She felt sick at this revelation. Being a parent herself, she knew children were bound to ask questions, even some that she found disagreeable. Trixie had done so many times and yet she could never picture herself throwing her out just because of her curiosity. How could the Almighty Father above be that cruel to his own son? Rage swirled in the pit of her stomach at the injustice against the being before her.

“How could he do this? This isn’t fair.” She gritted out. That took Lucifer by surprise, both of his eyebrows rising up nearly reaching his hairline.

“You’re furious…”

“Of course I’m furious! I could never throw my daughter out just because she asked questions that I disagree with.” Chloe clasped her hands over her mouth, realizing what she had just said in her outburst.

“You have a child?”

Chloe timidly nodded. “Interesting. I never pegged you to be a mother of all things.”

“I’d like to keep it that way.”

“Oh but where’s the fun in that? I’d like to get to know more about you including how you are in bed.” Chloe turned red and kicked him hard in the shin. “Stop it.” She said as she dropped her hands at her sides.

“That did hurt a bit you know.” Lucifer said, rubbing the sore spot. “Good. You deserve it, you ass.”

“Why thank you!” Lucifer grinned.

“Okay enough of this. I have one last question.”

“Ask and ye shall receive.”

“How did you Fall?”

She watches him freeze like a statue and notices the panic filling his dark eyes. Sweat starts to form on his brow and his breathing becomes faster and faster to the point he was hyperventilating. Before she could say a word, he bolted off the bed straight for another chamber she had never noticed before and slammed the door, its loud thud reverberating throughout the large room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what'd you think? Love it, hate it, let me know.
> 
> P.S. I just turned 21 today. Yay! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait you guys. I had hit a bit of a roadblock and had homework to do since my classes have started. Anyways, a new surprise is in store for Lucifer. And no it's not the nice kind of surprise.

Grabbing the nearest bottle of whiskey, Lucifer gulped down the strong alcohol, welcoming the burning sensation down his throat. He needed it. He grabbed another strong alcohol, vodka instead, and he welcomed it, letting the burning taste of the alcohol take his mind from the onslaught of memories threatening to burst open. He scrambled to put up the walls that he had so carefully built over the years and he silently cursed for letting his weakness get the better of him. He couldn’t afford to show weakness. Not to the demons and especially not to the human outside in his bedroom.

He never heard the door creak open, his focus still on the alcohol and too busy trying to erect his walls back up. He jumped out of his skin when he heard her soft voice and the bottle slipped from his hand to fall to the marble floor with a loud crash.

“Stop! Don’t move or you’ll get hurt!” He ignored her worried cry. Nothing, except for weapons forged in Heaven and Hell, could hurt him.

“Not to worry, Exorcist. I’ll be fine.” He stepped onto the glass only to hiss in pain when the glass dug into his skin. Stepping away from the shards of glass as if he had just stepped in scalding, hot water, he lifted his foot up and to his horror, he saw blood welling up from the deep cuts.

“What?” He gaped in shock.

The injuries he sustained also surprised Chloe. “You’re bleeding!” From what she last heard, nothing could hurt the Devil except for blessed weapons or divine weaponry but now here she was, witnessing the Devil bleeding from such a simple injury.

“Bravo, Exorcist. Great detective skills you have there.” He said, sarcasm evident in his tone. Shaking her head, Chloe carefully steps over the glass shards and takes Lucifer by the arm over to the bar stool by the counter.

“Sit. I’ll find some bandages and antiseptic.”

“I’m fine. I really am.” No, he wasn’t. This sudden revelation was sending him on a whirlwind of a mental trip. Not only was the human standing before him immune to his ability but now he bled? He had never bled over something as mundane as this.

Chloe runs out of the chamber to the bathroom and hurriedly scurries through the cabinets. Finding the bandages and antiseptic she needed, she grabs them and runs back to the small bar room. Kneeling on her knees, she looks up to meet Lucifer’s slightly pained gaze.

“I’m going to have to remove the few shards embedded in your foot.”

“Just do it.”

Chloe nods. She painstakingly removes each shard, the only indication of Lucifer being in pain from the heavy breathing meeting her ears. Once the shards were gone, she opened the bottle of antiseptic and carefully applied it on the wounds.

A hiss of pain escaped Lucifer’s lips as the antiseptic landed on the deep cuts. “That stings!” He cried.

“Oh shush you big baby.”

A look of horror crossed his face at his new nickname. “I am NOT a big baby.” He spoke deeply offended.

“You seem to be one by the way you’re acting.” She gently wraps the clean, white bandages around his foot. “There. All done.” She got back up on her feet and stared at Lucifer’s bandaged foot before looking at him.

“I thought you said you don’t bleed by a simple scratch.”

“I don’t.”

“Then why?”

Lucifer sighs and rubs a hand down his face. “I’m just as clueless as you are. Ever since you ended up here, a whole new lot of surprises keep popping up.” His eyes narrowed. “Do you have something to do with this?”

Chloe was taken aback at the sudden accusation. “Me? I’m in the same boat as you.” She said angrily.

A hard look crosses his face, his narrowed eyes filled with suspicion on her. “Just checking, my dear. Last I checked, you were trying to kill me so I wouldn’t be too surprised if you had something hatched up to weaken me.”

“I can’t believe this. If I wanted you dead, I would have killed you a long time ago.”

“But you didn’t. Or in this case, couldn’t.”

“Look, Lucifer. I know I tried to kill you before but that was in the past. Why would I come looking for you seeking answers if I still wanted to kill you? If I did, I would still be in my chamber plotting all the many different ways to end you.” Pinching the bridge of her nose, she sighed. “I know you don’t trust me that much yet despite sharing your side of the story with me. But please, trust me when I say I don’t know why you’re bleeding now when you hadn’t before.”

He could see the genuine honesty in her blue eyes as she pleaded with him and he cursed himself for being so weak and trusting. He didn’t know why he was acting like this around the human woman. He would never act like this around the others so what was it that made her so damn special.

“I trust you. For now.” He murmured. He suspected that his Father may have something to do with this. Something that even the human woman was unaware of.

Relief flooded Chloe. She didn’t know why she would feel relieved over the Devil trusting her but she truly did. _“Maybe it’s because I’m seeing him for what he truly is for the first time.”_ Listening to him speak about some of his painful past made her chest ache. And when he had looked like a deer in the headlights and had bolted that had only intensified the ache.

_“What happened to you, Lucifer?”_ That was the burning question. What did truly happen to the former archangel when he Fell? What was so terrible that, in the tick of a second, he changed from a charming playboy to a terrified mess? Hopefully she’ll find out more when he was ready and willing to share about it.

Her stomach suddenly growled and she wrapped her arms around her abdomen. Her face flushed with embarrassment when another much louder growl, which sounded like a whale’s cry much to her sheer horror, ripped out from her stomach.

Lucifer’s lips curled up into a smile. “I must say Exorcist, your stomach sure does know how to call out for attention.” He chuckled.

“S-Shut up!”

“Come. I’ll call my servants to bring some food to the chamber.” He limps onwards with Chloe helping him. Her stomach roared once more much to Lucifer’s amusement and Chloe’s further embarrassment.

“I just realized… The sounds your stomach makes reminds me of a whale’s mating call.” He said, waggling his eyebrows at her. That earned him a hard punch to the arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what'd you think? Let me know. Thank you to all of you folks for supporting this story so far. It really makes me happy to know you guys are enjoying this.
> 
> P.S. Also thank you for the birthday wishes :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! I'm so sorry for the long wait. Life called and it wants me back. I've finally managed to complete this chapter after three weeks of assignment after assignment. I do apologize that this is a bit short but I will try to make it longer in the next one. I hope you enjoy this chapter guys.

Mazikeen watched her Master with her arms crossed over her chest and narrowed eyes as he hummed happily to himself on his throne without a care in the world. Usually, she wouldn’t mind it, having heard him hum before but now she was just getting irritated from his humming and for good reason. He had been skipping on torturing the evil souls in the pits and even personally handing judgments on the newly arrived souls as of late and she knew the cause for his absence.

_“That damn Exorcist.”_ Her fingers itched to drive her blades into the Exorcist but she knew that Lucifer wouldn’t take it too kindly. Not only had he been hanging around her more often than she would have preferred but he had even become protective of her. She still remembered when he had literally thrown a demon who dared to attack the exorcist all the way across the room, smashing him to bits, until only a bloody stain was left of it.  

They were getting closer and closer with each passing day, their friendship growing until they were as thick as thieves, and if she didn’t stop it soon, things would become a whole lot worse than they are now.

“Lucifer, we need to talk.” Lucifer continued to hum away, his attention on the Pentecostal coin he was twirling in the air. “Now.” She gritted out. The tall being sighed and turned to look at his loyal demon, an annoyed expression on his face.

“What is it, Maze? I’m a little busy here.”

“Too busy to twirl that coin in your hand?” She remarked, heavy sarcasm dripping off her words. Lucifer narrowed his eyes and shoved the coin back into the pocket of his pants. “As much as your witty words amuse me Maze, do not presume that you can disrespect me.”

Mazikeen rolled her eyes with such force that if it were possible, it could have brought down a building. Letting his angry words sweep past her, she immediately got down to business. “You’ve been slacking off on your duties, Lucifer. You haven’t been punishing the souls in the pits nor have you been doling out judgments on the newly arrived souls here.” She marches over to the tall throne and stopped right in front of Lucifer. Gripping the armrests, she leans down, her eyes glinting in the nearly dark throne room.

“You need to get that exorcist out of your head. You’re the Devil. You haven’t cared about the humans ever since you Fell and you shouldn’t start now.”

“Why not?”

“Lucifer, this exorcist is changing you and not for the better! The demons have been talking about you. Saying how weak you’ve grown for caring about this human.”

“Then let them talk, Maze. If they dare so much as challenge me, they’ll know what will happen to them once I’m through with them.” He said, his eyes taking on a red glow.

Mazikeen shook her head. “Damn it, Lucifer! You’ve got to stop this insanity right now.”

“And you are not to tell me of what I can and cannot do!” He roared at her, forcing the demon to take a step back from getting the brunt of his rage.

“Know your place, Mazikeen. I created you and I can destroy you without a single thought. Do not force my hand.” He threatened her. The demon frowned and without a word, left the throne room.

 

* * *

 

Soft sobs greeted Lucifer’s ears as he slowly woke up. Realizing whose sobs belonged to, Lucifer rolled off his bed and quickly ran over to the guest chamber. Entering it, his heart thudded painfully inside his chest when he saw the sobbing woman curled up on the bed.

He wondered what the cause of her misery was. She had been fine throughout these past couple of weeks and had slept like a baby so why was she crying now? Was she having a nightmare? His jaw clenched at the thought.

Crossing the chamber over to her side, he sits down on the large but still much smaller bed and lays his hand on her shoulder. “Exorcist. Wake up, my dear. It’s only a dream.” He cooed. Ever so slowly, the sobs dwindled into soft hiccups.

Blearily opening her eyes, Chloe sees Lucifer sitting on the side of her bed looking very much concerned “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up.” She mumbled tearfully.

“It’s alright. But if I may ask, what was it you were dreaming that caused you so much distress?” Lucifer asked.

“…My daughter.”

“Your daughter?”

“I miss her. It’s been so long since I last saw her. I don’t know what she’s doing right now or how she’s coping with her mother disappearing on her. I just want to see her, Lucifer.” She cried.

He didn’t know why but seeing Chloe so distressed and sad made his chest ache so badly. He wondered if he was ill. Not wanting to watch Chloe sink into a deeper hole of misery, he lifts his hand and wipes the tears away with his thumb and begins to comfort her. “If you want, I could bring you up to Earth to visit your spawn.” He said.

“What?”

“I said I could-.”

“I heard you the first time, Lucifer. I meant are you actually going to let me go up above to just see my daughter?” She still found it hard to believe that Lucifer, the Devil himself, was willing to let her go up after everything he did to keep her here in Hell.

“Yes.”  That nearly broke out the tears again. “Get some sleep, my dear. I’ll take you up tomorrow.” He was about to go and leave when he felt a tug on his wrist.

“Could you please um… stay? Just this one time.” Chloe asked, her face turning a light shade of red.

A grin came across Lucifer’s face. “Why, Exorcist. Am I finally getting the chance to bed you?” He teased.

“Heck no.” She cuts him off before he could reply. “And no more jokes about having sex with me. I want to sleep or so help me, I will kick you off the bed if I have to.”

“Well, I do like it rough.” Lucifer chuckled. He slides under the covers, letting Chloe snuggle up to his side, basking in his unnatural warmth. Her eyelids slowly droop down and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep once more.

Lucifer slid his arm across and tucks her closer to his side. “Sleep well, Exorcist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what'd you think? Love it, hate it, let me know. Also thanks for your support and dealing with the late updates. I do apologize for that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's more fluff in this chapter before we head into the big angst showdown. Hope you enjoy this little fluffy chapter.

Fire flashed in front of a small, white house only to die down as quick as it appeared. In its stead where the brief flash of fire occurred, a woman and a tall man stood. Dusting off the non-existent ash on his shoulder, Lucifer studies the house.

It was small but yet it looked cozy. It also exuded warmth and felt like home. He then notices a small figure with short, dark hair peeking out the window and then as sudden as it had appeared, it was gone. “Exorcist, I just saw a child with dark hair staring at us from the window. Who is that?” Lucifer asked. Before Chloe could reply, the front door slammed open and the same small figure that Lucifer saw a few seconds ago came running out with such astounding speed.

“Mommy!” The small, little girl jumped on Chloe, toppling her over to the ground. Chloe laughed feeling the small arms wrapping fast around her torso. “Hi there, monkey. I’m sorry Mommy wasn’t able to come back soon.” She told her.

“It’s okay Mommy but I did really miss you.” Trixie said. Guilt hit Chloe like a sledgehammer for leaving Trixie for so long even though it was out of her power at the time.

Noticing Lucifer, Trixie asks Chloe who the strange man was. Chloe was about to tell her daughter that he was simply a friend she met at work but Lucifer immediately cuts her to the chase. “I’m Lucifer Morningstar and I’m the Devil himself.” He replied with a wide grin on his face as if he had told the funniest joke ever.

“I’m also the one who brought your mother back here.” He added, puffing out his chest like a proud peacock.

Shocked at this revelation, Trixie stared at Lucifer then at Chloe then back at Lucifer, her eyes slowly getting wider and wider until they looked like they were about to pop out of her small head. Chloe wanted to smack Lucifer upside down for opening out his big mouth and revealing his status. She didn’t want her daughter getting frightened at the fact that the Devil was on the front steps of her house. Did he have a death wish?

What neither of them expected was the little girl climbing off Chloe and running up to him to give him a hug. Lucifer looked like he had just swallowed a bug and Chloe couldn’t help but burst out laughing. It was hilarious to see Lucifer freaking out over a hug from a child and Trixie reaching up only to Lucifer’s waist with a big grin on her face.

“Exorcist, please get your spawn off of me!” He cried. He was getting freaked out from the close contact and he wondered if the human spawn was plotting his death. The children back down in Hell were cruel and hideous little creatures and it always made him uncomfortable when he had to pass by the hole they were placed in. Their beady, little eyes and their sharp fangs. He shivered at the image.

However, he never expected the words that came out of the child’s mouth.

“Thank you for bringing my Mommy back home, Lucifer.” She grinned up at him, sending him a painful reminder of whom he had once been. So innocent and pure.

“Ah yes, your welcome, child.” He said. “But your mother has to come back home with me.”

A sad look crossed the little girl’s face, making Lucifer feel slightly bad for dashing her hopes but he was never one to lie and he wasn’t about to start now. “But why?” She asked sadly.

“Your mother made a deal with me-.”

“Its work, baby.” Chloe gets back up and walks over to Trixie, letting her daughter cling onto her. “I wish that I could stay but I can’t. But I’ll try to visit you again.”

“Okay…” Hearing her daughter’s solemn answer made Chloe’s chest ache. Seeing the saddened expressions on both mother and child, Lucifer sighed. Summoning a necklace out of thin air, he bends down and holds out the necklace. Trixie turned around and saw the beautiful but simple necklace. Its lace was that of gold and the pendant an onyx stone of the rarest kind.

“Here. If you wear this necklace when you go to sleep, you can visit your mother in her dreams. Just don’t lose it.” He tells her. Trixie takes the necklace and rushes over to Lucifer giving him a big bear hug, making Lucifer flinch.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Trixie squealed happily nearly bursting Lucifer’s eardrums.

Prying off the child’s arms from his neck, the Devil simply tells her it was not a problem. “Well, it’s time to take our leave. Say your farewells to your mother, spawn.” Trixie nods and goes to hug her mother one last time and bid her goodbyes. Turning back to Lucifer, she lifts a thumb and points it at herself. “My name’s Trixie by the way. I hope we can be friends from now on.” The little girl giggled and ran back into the house.

Lucifer stood there shell-shocked. The child hopes that to be friends with the Devil? Preposterous. Nobody wanted to be friends with the Devil. Perhaps it was just a cruel deceiving trick or a bad dream. Chloe notices the flabbergasted look on Lucifer’s face and laughed.

“She has a very open mind. Friends with the Devil. I have to say, Lucifer, that’s pretty cute.” Chloe giggled. Lucifer’s jaw dropped. “I am NOT cute. And your spawn could simply be deceiving me with this whole friendship thing.”

Shaking her head, an amused Chloe shoots him a smirk. “Whatever you say, Lucifer. Whatever you say.”

 

* * *

 

Lounging out on the soft couch set close to the wall of his chamber, Lucifer flipped through another page of the ancient tome he was reading, hoping to distract himself from the events earlier that day. He never noticed Chloe crossing the chamber from the bar holding a plate of neatly cut sandwiches.

She sits down next to his legs, nibbling on a sandwich, as she watches him read. He looked completely different, a far cry from the immature flirt that he is. “I don’t know where or how you got the ingredients for your food here but they are delicious.” She said, hoping to make small talk with him.

Lucifer glances up from the book and shoots her a smile. Putting the tome aside, he clasps his hands over his stomach, “I always strive to get the best ingredients down here. Trust me darling, you don’t want to eat the stuff the demons give the souls down here. Except for those being punished for being greedy in life. They just leave them to starve.” He said.

Chloe nearly choked on her sandwich and glares at him. “Honestly, Lucifer. You didn’t have to put that mental image in my head. I’d rather like to keep my dinner inside not out.”

Lucifer laughed at that remark, his loud laughs dwindling away into a comfortable silence between the two of them. “Thank you Lucifer.” Chloe spoke softly.

“For what?” He asked, tilting his head like a confused puppy. He was genuinely confused at the exorcist’s word of thanks at him.

“For bringing me back to the surface and letting me see Trixie. For being the Devil and all, you’re not as bad as we all thought you to be.”

“Don’t think so highly of me yet, Exorcist. I have no qualms on punishing the guilty and soaking my hands in their blood. I may not create evil or cause it but I am not an innocent being as you would like to think. I am darkness and you better keep your guard up else you get devoured by it whether I intended to or not.”

Chloe wasn’t fazed at the being’s dark warning. He may be darkness now but past the tall walls he had erected, she could see that there was good in him.

“You don’t scare me, Lucifer. Darkness you may be, I know that there is still a spark of good in you just sitting there waiting to be freed, and no one’s opinions of you could ever change that.” She gets up and sets the tray aside. Bidding him a good night, she heads for her chamber, leaving Lucifer to his thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so just a warning here guys. There's a hint of mentions of rape here but I mentioned it a bit differently. If anyone here is uncomfortable with that, then you can stop here and later read the next chapter when its up. You have been warned.

Lucifer coldly watched as the young now hysterical couple were dragged away by one of the larger demons, their cries for mercy falling on deaf ears. There would be no mercy for these two not after what they’ve done.

It was just another day in the job that he hated, no time to waste and certainly no time to think more on his conversation with Chloe from yesterday. He had stayed up the entire night mulling over her words with warmth filling his chest which baffled him to no end, only to end up even more confused and annoyed.  He wasn’t particularly too sure what the exorcist was doing to him and he didn’t like it.

They may no longer be enemies and do enjoy the other’s company but that didn’t mean they were best buddies. He still kept her at arm’s length with her doing the same for a very good reason. She made him feel vulnerable and being vulnerable means putting yourself in a position where the other can take advantage of you and hurt you in the worst possible way. The last time he had felt this vulnerable was when Michael threw him out. Once the cries of the newly arrived souls had reached his ears, he had went straight for the throne room, hoping it would pull him away from the distracting thoughts.

Only to be met with something even worse than their little conversation. He had been cataloging the newly arrived souls and sending them to their final destination after skimming through the list of sins they had committed, ticking off the ones he had sent on their merry way, when his eyes landed on a pair of souls on the list that made his blood boil with rage.

The crimes they committed were just heinous. The young man, a twenty three year old, and his girlfriend of twenty two had basically kidnapped adolescents from the age of twelve to sixteen, torturing them and taking in delight over their cries of pain. The tortures themselves were horrid and the young woman had watched it all happily laughing as her boyfriend slowly and painfully killed each and every one of them. She even joined in some of them. But thankfully, their reign of terror was ended by a car crash that ended their lives. A death he found unfitting for what they did to those young souls but he would see to it that they would be punished accordingly.

Lost in his cold fury, he hadn’t noticed Chloe watching from the corner hidden in the shadows. She felt sick to the core hearing Lucifer list out the couple’s crimes and it took every bit of self-control not to spill the contents of her stomach out on the floor. _“How dare they hurt those children? And to think it was all just for their amusement and pleasure? Sick bastards!”_ She raged. She was glad that they were getting their just desserts for what they did. If not for the car crash, who knows how many they would have killed before the authorities caught them.

“Enjoying the show?”

Chloe jumped and turned to see Mazikeen leaning against the wall twirling one of her blades. She could never get used to the demon’s sudden appearances. “Not particularly but I mean, they do deserve it for what they’ve done.”

Mazikeen nods in agreement. “They do. These two are going to get the special treatment straight from Hell itself.”

“I’m assuming that special treatment isn’t a day trip to the spa here.” Chloe commented sarcastically.

“Unless you count dumping them in boiling hot pools of lava repeatedly.” The demon responded. Chloe rolled her eyes at that statement. Now she was never going to get rid of that mental image if she ever passed by a spa.

“Maze! Could you summon the exorcist here? We’re going to take a little trip upstairs to catch some more baddies.”

Mazikeen growled under her breath, not too happy with the new arrangement but not daring to argue with the Devil when he was like this. Hunting above ground always did have a calming effect on him. _“Must be because he gets to vent out all his rage on the poor bastard.”_ She thought.

“You heard him. Go. You have legs so use them.”

 _“Rude.”_ Chloe thought, shooting the demon an annoyed look. She steps out of the shadows and into the center of the throne room. Lucifer releases his wings from his back and flies over to land right next to her. “It seems according to the list, we have a ragtag band of crazy, violent robbers on the loose upstairs. Would you please do the courtesy of joining me on this hunt, Exorcist?”

Chloe mulled over the Devil’s invitation. She wasn’t particularly too keen on joining him after that first hunt but it would be rude of her to not accept it when he had asked so nicely. Plus, he would have just controlled her again but she wasn’t too sure if he would do it now that they were no longer enemies. _“He is pretty upset at the moment though. Maybe going with him is the better option_.” She told herself.  

“Alright. I’ll come with you.”

Lucifer shot her a grin but the rage swirling in his dark eyes told a different story. “Splendid!” He takes her hand and tugs her along with him as they both headed to the Hellmouth.

 

* * *

 

The two stepped into what could only be a war zone. There were bullet holes covering every inch of the plaster walls of the bank, blood splattered on the floor and walls, dead bodies of different ages littering the floor, and terrified cries filling the air as the robbers shoved the money into the bags. Some were even having a bit of fun with the few surviving women while the men either laid dead or unconscious.

“Oh god.” Chloe gasped.

Lucifer’s jaw clenched at that. “Yes, you could say this is my Father’s fault.” He commented. He swept his gaze across the hellish scene and that’s when he saw the little boy who looked to be of the same age as the exorcist’s spawn hitting and kicking one of the robbers in the leg in an effort to defend his mother. What happened next would sear into both their memories forever.

The robber, angry at having his fun interrupted, turned and with one, swift motion shot the boy in the head before both Lucifer and Chloe could stop him. The boy crumpled to the ground, his mother wailing as she watched her beloved son fall. If it weren’t for the bullet hole on his forehead and the blood trickling out of it, he would have looked like he was sleeping.

The temperature inside the bank suddenly grew until it felt like the Sun was inside the tiny bank. Chloe watched as Lucifer stepped forth out from the shadows, a cold, blank expression on his face, his eyes turning a smoldering red in a sea of inky black, and his large wings emerging out of his back and spread out for all to see.

Some of the women fainted out right while those who were already on the verge of madness from the carnage and death stopped their babbling and stared at Lucifer with wide eyes full of awe. The robbers all froze in their tracks, some of them wetting their pants while the others tried to shoot at Lucifer but with one sweep of his hand, the guns were ripped out of their hands.

Looking down at the dead child once more, he could feel his rage grow, twisting him from the inside out, until he could no longer hold it back in. Turning his attention back at the terrified robbers once more, he ended every single one of them.

Chloe could only watch in horror as Lucifer tore through the men, slashing off their limbs with his razor sharp wings, cutting them in two, bashing their heads into the wall until they were mush, and burning them until they were blackened and charred. The worst part was that throughout the massacre, Lucifer still kept the expressionless, cold look on his face. He never talked, never smiled or grinned as he ended each and every one of them, never seemed to react to their cries of mercy only to cut them short, and never even showed any anger. And that’s what terrified her the most. For the first time since she ended up in Hell, she was witnessing the true Devil, the very creature that struck fear into every single person on Earth, the one who brought terror and destruction to the living.

Once the last of the men fell dead at his feet, Lucifer turned and walked over to where the boy laid. Picking him up with such gentleness that nearly brought tears to the exorcist’s eyes, he brought the boy over to his mother. The wailing woman took the boy into her arms and sobbed for her dear son. Lucifer watched as the woman cried, still expressionless, and then spoke in a soft but cold voice. “I will punish the men who did this. I will make them pay for what they did. That I swear by you.”

The woman stopped and turned to look at Lucifer. With furious eyes, she told him to make them pay. “Make them pay for what they did. To all of us, to my son, to me. Make them pay!” She screamed. Lucifer nodded and turned on his heel, heading back to where Chloe stood and ignoring the soft mutters and whispers of him.

 

“Angel. Angel. He’s come to save us.”

“He saved us.”

“Thank you, Lord! Thank you!”

 

“Let’s go. We’ve done enough and I’ve got a deal to uphold.” The Devil spoke, not once looking at Chloe. Chloe mutely nods and they both disappeared in a flash of fire, leaving no trace of them except for the pile of ashes at the entrance.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you guys! I never expected to get more than 100 kudos with this story. I've always felt I haven't done enough of a good job with this one so it really cheers me to know that you guys are enjoying this a lot. Now the big stuff is coming up soon but there's still plenty of angst in this one. I know I'm evil like that. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thank you for all of your support! :D

Two days had passed since the hunt above and Lucifer had kept his part of the deal. Every single day, every waking hour, he would put the men through his own personal brand of tortures so horrific that made even some of the demons sick.

Their screams of pain and mercy were the loudest and would echo throughout Hell, haunting both the demons and the guilty in the pits. Whatever these humans did when they were still alive, it must have been something horrific that would warrant the Devil’s attention on them.

Day and night, Lucifer would leave them as mere skeletons only for them to regrow back their organs and flesh back and look good as new when he returned the next day. It had only been two days and the men were already driven insane by the Devil’s personal punishments.

But even doling out punishments on the wicked men didn’t appease him. He could barely hold his rage in and would snap at anyone including Chloe whenever they try to address him. In the end, they had backed off not wanting to get on his bad side but the blonde-haired woman was getting worried with the being’s dismissal and insistence of being alone.

She was worried that if this kept up, Lucifer’s mental state may get even worse than it already is. She could see it in his eyes, behind all that rage and wrath, was guilt and sorrow. He was taking the child’s death even worse than her and she didn’t know why. But she would be damned to let him suffer all alone. Her mind made up, she got up from the hot, large bath and went to get changed.

Loud crashes and thumps came from Lucifer’s chamber along with his loud, furious roars giving Chloe second thoughts about seeing him. She starts to wonder if perhaps it was a good idea to come in when he was clearly in a furious fit.

The loud racket stops suddenly and a tense silence hovers in the air. “Lucifer?” She called out softly. Hearing no response from the fallen angel, Chloe pushes the door open a bit and peeks through the small gap. Lucifer sat on his bed, the only piece of furniture left intact among the wreckage strewn all over the floor of the chamber, hunched over with his back towards her.

“Lucifer?” Again, she didn’t hear any response from him. Taking that as her cue, she stepped into the chamber and shut the door close behind her. She crosses over the chamber, stepping past and over any pieces of wreckage laying on the floor. Reaching the bed, she takes a seat next to him and they both sat there in quiet silence.

Chloe glances at Lucifer from the corner of her eye and her heart broke when she saw how devastated he looked. His eyes were a bloodshot red and his usually slicked back hair was a mess. But what worried her was the emptiness in his eyes. There wasn’t even a hint of rage or sorrow. Nothing. It was like staring into a twin pair of black holes.

She jumped when he suddenly spoke. “He told me that he loved all the humans he created. If he did, then why did he let that innocent child die? That boy had done nothing wrong and yet he still refused to save him?” He said, his voice growing louder and louder in volume.

“It doesn’t matter when you’re a sinner. It doesn’t matter when you’re a saint! Nobody can win! So what’s the point? What’s the bloody point?” He shouted, his form starting to tremble from the rage and sorrow in him as tears started to pool in his eyes.

It hurt Chloe to see the confident, cocky Devil be reduced to such a broken state. She takes his hand and squeezes it, letting him know that she was here for him. “I don’t understand. I’ve heard all those humans say my Father has a plan for them but what makes them think it’s a good plan? What kind of plan leads a child to be shot dead and a grieving mother left behind?” He ranted, hurt and sorrow flowing out him like a river.

“What kind of plan led me to being kicked out when I had done no wrong except ask?” He asked in such a small voice it nearly brought Chloe to tears.

It was too much for Chloe to bear watching him suffer any longer. He sounded so lost and Chloe couldn’t help but wonder if this was what Lucifer had been like eons ago after his fall from the Heavens. She turns and brings him into a tight hug, resting his head on her chest.

She didn’t know what to say that would comfort him so she kept silent and chose to rock him back and forth, stroking his head like she would do to Trixie when she had a nightmare or needed some comfort.

“Why? Why are you doing this to me?” He whispered.

“It’s because… because you’re my friend, Lucifer.” He tips his head up to gaze into her eyes and he could feel his walls breaking seeing the sincerity swirling in the blue orbs. “Just let it out, Lucifer. Don’t hold it back.” She cooed.

And just like that, the walls he had kept around his heart since his Fall fell like the walls of Jericho.

 

* * *

 

Ever since that night in Lucifer’s bedroom, the two have become much closer, too close in the opinions of Mazikeen, the legion of demons, and even the Heavenly host above. They weren’t too particularly happy with Lucifer’s change in demeanor. What was once their hellish Master worthy of respect was now a lovesick puppy whose attention was only on the human woman.

The Heavenly host above weren’t too happy either. They figured that Lucifer had been left alone with the woman for too long and was giving the woman doubts about their kind. They wouldn’t tolerate such blasphemy.

Michael eyed down angrily at the laughing couple with clenched fists. He never even glanced back at the whoosh of wings spreading and tucking in along with the soft thumping of feet landing on the ground, his attention solely on the two. “Good you’re here. Gabriel, I need you to talk to the human and knock some sense into her.” He ordered the young archangel.

The brown-haired, doe-eyed archangel nodded. He hadn’t been particularly too happy either seeing Lucifer play with this human woman’s feelings and seducing her even further to his side. He had to stop him and save this poor woman’s soul before she gets condemned to Hell for all eternity.

“I will do as you say, Michael. But what if she doesn’t listen?”

“Then tell her she will be condemned to Hell but you know that already don’t you, little brother?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Good. Once you have her attention, tell her that I will be meeting her shortly on how to put a stop to Lucifer’s nefarious plans and break her free from the brand he placed on her. Go now, Gabe.” The archangel said, dismissing the younger archangel.

“I will not let you ruin everything that I’ve worked so hard for, Lucifer.” The archangel mumbled under his breath.

Chloe had been expecting another visit from Trixie in her dreams but no sooner had she fallen asleep, she found herself in a space painted in white as far as her eyes could reach. _“Where the heck am I?”_ She wondered.

“Chloe Decker.” A voice called out to her.

Chloe spun on her heels and saw a man with brown hairs and doe eyes looking at her with a stern expression on his face that reminded her of a parent.  

“Yes?”

“I am the archangel Gabriel and I have come to order you to stop this nonsense at once.”

“Order me? Nonsense? What are you talking about?”

“Your blatant relationship with the Devil! It needs to stop now!” He yelled, his wings spreading out threateningly.

That only angered Chloe. “He’s my friend! I just can’t abandon him not like you people did. His own family what a joke!” She sneered.

“Watch your tongue, human.”

“I can say whatever I want to say! This isn’t the Middle Ages anymore.” She retorted.

Gabriel sighed and shot her a serious look. “So you will not end this… this friendly relationship with Lucifer then?” He asked, spouting it out like it left a horrid, disgusting taste in his mouth.

“No I will not.”

“Then I must warn you, you and your child will be condemned to Hell for all eternity for this.”

Chloe froze. How dare this archangel come and threaten her and her daughter thinking that she wouldn’t retaliate. “How dare you? For you to stoop so low as to bring my daughter into this!”

“It will happen, Decker. This isn’t a joke I’m passing here nor a warning. It will be carried out unless you side with us once more and aid us in ridding of Lucifer.”

Her thoughts screeched to a halt. Betray Lucifer? She couldn’t! Not after seeing who he truly is. It sickened her to betray the man when all she had ever come to learn about him were lies. “Do you ever think that perhaps he is simply lying? He is the Father of Lies in case you forgot.”

“He hates lies and liars.”

“You don’t know that.” That did instill a spark of doubt within Chloe. “He could simply be acting all of this and you wouldn’t even know it until it’s too late. Help us, Decker. You’re the only human to ever live alongside the Devil. Do you realize what you could with the secrets you now hold about him? You could save the world and bring about a better world not just for you but for your daughter.”

“I… I…”

“It’s your choice, Decker. In the end, your decision will either save you and your child or condemn the both of you to Hell.”

The archangel then lifts a hand and snaps his fingers, taking Chloe away from the white space into complete and total darkness of a dreamless sleep, the archangel’s threat still hanging in the thick air ominously.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuunnnn! So this is going to get worse before it gets better and yes this is going to be one hell of an angst trip. As for badass Chloe kicking some butt, she'll come soon enough but not in this chapter so please hang on until it comes up. Hope you enjoy this chapter you guys!

Chloe woke up panting and sweating bullets, the last vestiges of the dream she had and Gabriel’s ominous threat still drifting in her head. Shaken by the archangel’s threat, Chloe goes to the bathroom needing to take a moment to calm down and get her racing thoughts in order. Turning on the faucet, she splashes cold water on her face and lifts her head taken aback by her reflection in the mirror.

She didn’t know how to describe herself. She looked like she had gone through ten rounds against a boxer and lost. Badly. Her hair was a mess that looked like a rat’s nest and there were dark circles under her bloodshot eyes.

_You and your daughter will be condemned to Hell for all eternity…_

The threat echoed in her head and she choked back a sob. She could care less about her being in Hell. She wasn’t exactly a saint herself even if she had never murdered or did any horrid crimes but Trixie. Oh her precious daughter. Hell was no place for a child and she couldn’t bear the thought of Trixie suffering because of her.

She wanted to tell Lucifer everything. About Gabriel’s threat. About the condemnation that will pass if she still remained around him. But she couldn’t. She didn’t know what would happen if she spilled the beans to Lucifer but she couldn’t take the chance that they would immediately condemn them both to Hell.

She was a mother first, an exorcist second and she had to keep her baby safe. She had to make it right even though her heart screamed at her to ignore the archangel and not hurt Lucifer. But she had to. For her daughter’s sake. She goes back to her bed, sending up a silent prayer to the archangel Michael, and dozes off once more hoping that the archangel got her message.

She woke up find herself in the same white space that she been in earlier but instead of meeting Gabriel, she was met with a tall, bulky man, almost as tall as Lucifer but shorter by a few inches, with long, golden hair and icy blue eyes.

“Chloe Decker. I have heard your prayer and I have come as you asked me to. Have you made up your decision?” The archangel spoke with a serious expression on his face.

“Yes.”

“Good. Now let’s get down to business.”

 

* * *

 

What she knew and gathered from her stay in Hell in the next couple of weeks, she fed the all to Michael in the night. Chloe made sure that neither Lucifer nor his trusty demon knew of this, asking questions that may not seem meaningful but held a whole lot of potential. She was good at keeping her tracks hidden. Or so she thought.

While Lucifer was playing house with the human woman, Mazikeen had been keeping watch of her from afar. Not only had the questions Chloe had been asking of her as of recent stirred her suspicions but that of the whispers heard in the hallways of the castle of her sneaking around and looking through the rooms like a woman on a mission.

Sensing that she was up to no good, the demon had followed her in the shadows, watching her and keeping notes of her daily activities. One night, she had sneaked into Chloe’s chamber and stood as still as a statue in the shadows watching her as she got into her bed and fell asleep. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but Mazikeen never doubted her instincts and they were all now practically screaming at her to dig deeper and find out what the human was plotting.

So she continued checking up on the exorcist hoping that she would lower her guard and mess up whatever she was hiding but weeks turned into a month and she was still getting no closer to her search.

By now, Lucifer was completely open to the human woman and so was she but who knew if she was still holding back and simply deceiving Lucifer with her gift of friendship. It would hurt the Devil if her suspicions were right but it was for his own good. He needed to know.

“Lucifer, I need to talk to you.”

“What is it now, Maze? I’m trying to enjoy a nice little tune here.” Lucifer replied, playing the keys of the piano with such expertise that would make a pianist green with envy.

Mazikeen approaches him and leans her torso across the top of the black piano, “That human woman of yours is hiding something. I just know it.”

Lucifer sighs irritatingly. “This again, Maze? I do understand if you do not like her but spreading such lies about her wouldn’t earn you any favors, you know.”

“I’m not lying. Damn it, Lucifer! Are you so blind that you can’t even see what was once so obvious to you?” She yelled at him angrily, pushing herself up and fixing a glare at him. Lucifer slammed his hands down on the keys ending the tune abruptly.

“Do not take that tone with me, Maze. Or have you forgotten who I am?” He roared angrily, his eyes flashing red.

“Cut the shit, Lucifer! You don’t scare me!” She barked back with bared teeth, one half of her face melting away to reveal her grotesque facial features. Half of her face looked to be rotting away and muscle and bone could be seen quite clearly under the rotting flesh.

“That human is plotting something. I have heard rumors and whispers of her venturing around the castle snooping about like a dog and asking questions that were too close to home. If you don’t believe me, ask her yourself!”

Lucifer grits his teeth and moves around to stand in front of Mazikeen. “You’re trying my patience here, Maze.” He gritted out but he couldn’t help but feel a small inkling of suspicion brewing inside of him. He didn’t want to believe it but since when had Mazikeen ever failed him?

“Get out. Now.” He orders her. The demon shakes her head in irritation and exits his chamber throwing her hands up into the air in exasperation. Once she was gone, Lucifer returns to his seat by the piano and starts to play once more hoping that it would calm him down.

Yet as he continued to play, Mazikeen’s words continued to haunt him, driving his suspicions to an all-time high. He didn’t dare think that Chloe would be capable of such a feat after everything they’ve shared and the steps they took together to be where they were now at.

_“But she could simply be deceiving you all this time. Imagine that! The Devil getting played by a human!”_ He growled and shook his head. Having enough, he stops playing and gets up to go over to Chloe’s chamber. He needed answers not just to dissuade his suspicions but to ease his inner fears as well.

 

* * *

 

Chloe was just about to sleep when she heard a knock on her door. “Who is it?” She called out.

“It’s me. Lucifer.”

“You can come in. I’m decent.” Lucifer enters the small chamber and closes the door behind him. She notices the look of apprehension across his handsome face and fear began to stir in her stomach. The bed dips when Lucifer takes a seat on the bed and he fixes his eyes on her like a hawk on its prey.

“I need to ask you something, Exorcist. I’ve heard troubling news from Mazikeen about you and I need to know what exactly you have been doing when I am out and busy.”

“Just the usual, Lucifer. I don’t know what Mazikeen told you but I’ve done nothing that should warrant any attention.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. Maze told me that she’s been hearing whispers about you snooping about inside my home. Why is that?” Chloe tried to not give away her position by keeping a straight face but her fears were surging out of control now. She needed to get Lucifer off her back else she ends up in big trouble. Most likely dead too.

“I was just curious and wanted to see the artifacts you kept here.” She answered him.

Lucifer could see the brief flash of fear in Chloe’s eyes. Narrowing his eyes, he orders her to not lie. “You know I hate liars, Exorcist. What is going on?”

“I told you nothing.”

“Do not force me to make you answer.” He growled low under his breath making the hair on the back of Chloe’s neck stand on end.

“I’ve already repeated this, Lucifer. Nothing is-.” She was suddenly cut off when Lucifer pushes her back onto the bed and leans over her with an angry look on his face. “I told you. Do. Not. Lie. To. ME!” He roared. “Tell me now! I can sense the fear surging out of you, Exorcist. You’re basically hanging a sign around your neck that screams, ‘I have secrets and really bad ones too’. There’s no point in lying to me anymore.”

“I-I…”

“Well!?”

“Lucifer, you’re scaring me.”

“Do I look like I care? You’re still not answering my question.” He would never act this way towards her ever but her sudden change in demeanor and her attempt at hiding whatever secret she was keeping along with Mazikeen’s words were making him irrational and fearful. He needed to know.

“I’vebeentalkingwithyourbrother!” She rambled out.

A tense silence hung over the air. Lucifer stared down at Chloe with his jaw hanging open clearly in shock at what she had just confessed. Then came the rage. “You… You talked with my brother? Who?” He demanded.

“M-Michael.” Chloe whimpered. Oh that was it. That was the moment his heart shattered into a million pieces. He couldn’t believe that the one human he trusted, the one human who listened to him and sided with him, the one human who he come to see as a friend, had blatantly betrayed him.

“How could you?” He murmured softly but the low and dangerous tone lacing his once warm voice sent shivers up Chloe’s spine. “How could you do this to me? After everything we’ve shared? I thought we were friends. Isn’t that what you called yourself? My friend!?” He roared at her, the rage and hurt clearly heard in his roars.

“Lucifer, I-I had to or else M-!”

“I don’t want to hear your excuses, woman! You betrayed me! You’re just like the rest upstairs. I can’t believe I let you in so close and allowed myself to be betrayed again. Mazikeen was right! I should have gotten rid of you long ago!”

Chloe froze at Lucifer’s implication. He was going to kill her. This was the end of the line for her. She closed her eyes shut waiting for her inevitable death but was surprised when she felt a hard poke on her forehead. Blinking her eyes open, she gulps when she sees the now red pupils swimming in the inky black of the sclera of his eyes just full of rage and hurt.

“I won’t kill you as you assumed straight away, human. But I want you gone from my life forever.” With a chant, he watches her disappear leaving an empty bed with her scent still drifting from the pillows and covers. With a guttural roar, he gets up and throws the bed over to the wall, smashing it to bits. He didn’t know why his chest was hurting so much to the point he couldn’t take in a proper breath. It felt like someone had shoved their hand into his chest and crushed his heart in their grip. He thought with her gone, it would make the pain go away but it only intensified. Clutching his chest, he slid onto the cold floor falling onto his haunches and wept and cursed at his stupidity, at Chloe’s betrayal, but most of all, at being abandoned all over again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is by far the longest chapter I've ever typed for this story. There's also going to be badass Chloe in this chapter so hopefully you'll like that tidbit. This story will be ending soon and I'd like to thank everyone for all the support you've given me. It really means a lot.

Chloe found herself landing on soft green grass instead of ending up in a fiery pit in Hell much to her surprise. She had expected to be cast into one to be torn apart or burned to death but to be sent up above to Earth was nothing she had expected.

Pushing herself off the ground, she lifted her head to see her house in front of her. He had sent her home. Sent her home when he could have sent her to die for her betrayal but he didn’t. Guilt and shame filled her to the brim and a heavy weight seemed to sink on her chest making it difficult for her to breathe.

She wanted to apologize to him for what she had done. For misusing his trust and turning on him just like his family did. She was no better than those holier than thou folks and it was all her fault. She falls on her knees and wraps her arms around her, letting the tears fall.

Life went back to usual for her eventually but Chloe still ached for Lucifer’s company and his friendship. There was a hole in her heart that longed for him but she knew that nothing would ever get that missing piece back.

Trixie had questioned her about her new friend, asking her why Lucifer never came around to visit them. “I mean he has wings so why couldn’t he come, Mommy?” The little girl asked with a sad look on her face that nearly brought Chloe to tears.

She did that. She not only made Lucifer upset but her own daughter too. What kind of mother was she? A piss poor one at that. “Lucifer is… is really busy right now, baby. But I’m sure he’ll come when he’s free.” She told her. God, she should be ashamed for lying to her daughter but she couldn’t bear to tell her that she was the reason why Lucifer wouldn’t come and visit them both.

Despite his initial dislike of the child, he had slowly grown to care for her as evident when he would join her in her dreams and let Trixie hug him and dragged him into her plans. She had watched them both interact and it warmed her heart whenever Trixie laughed from a joke or comment Lucifer made or regaling her with ancient legends and myths. He had been more of a father to her than Trixie’s own father.

The man had left her and Trixie high and dry for another woman and it had taken her weeks to calm Trixie down all while she tried to repair the pieces of her broken heart and ever since then, she had kept her barriers up, not wanting to put herself in such a vulnerable position. Yet, Lucifer managed to slither past it all. She missed it all and she would do anything to take it all back. If she could travel back in time, she would have knocked some sense into her old self.

A loud bang reverberated through the air and Chloe tosses her head over her shoulder to see the front door rocking on its hinges. “Chloe Decker! We have orders to bring you in! Surrender now and you and your daughter will not be harmed.” A man spoke through the door.

Letting herself fall seamlessly into a focused state, she orders Trixie to hide quickly. Once the little girl was safely hidden away, she got her gun out and checked if there were blessed rounds in the barrel. She then clicks the barrel back into place, flicks the safety off, and quietly makes her way towards the door.

She presses herself against the wall watching the door rock followed by an ear-shattering split as the door finally broke down. A man dressed in the garb of the Order wielding a gun of the same model like hers runs in and before the man could figure out where she was, she shot him in the leg, making him drop to one knee and cry out.

She whips the butt of her gun across his face sending him tumbling to the ground and steps on his hand, making him release his gun. “Under whose orders? And what am I being brought in for?” She demanded, stepping harder on the man’s wrist when he refused to answer. 

“I will not ask you again. Whose orders and what crime am I being charged with here?”

“F-For fraternizing with the D-D-Devil and conspiring against the H-Heavenly Host.” The man cried out. “The archangel Michael has ordered us to t-t-take you i-in so you will be p-p-properly punished!” Chloe’s stomach dropped. The bastard! She couldn’t believe that she trusted that backstabber when he had promised her no harm would come to her and Trixie if she helped him. That only made the guilt hit her harder than before.

She needed to get away. As far away as possible from the Order and lay low. She had the resources but she needed to get to another safe haven first. Chloe then knocks the man out with a swift hit to his head with the butt of her gun and runs to get Trixie from her bedroom.

“Trixie! We have to go, baby.”

The little girl came out of her hiding spot under the bed in her room. “Where are we going, Mommy?” She asked, fear clearly heard in her voice.

“Somewhere safe. Now come on, we have to hurry.”

“Okay, Mommy.” Chloe takes Trixie by the hand and they both run out of the house and into the forest. They zoomed through the forest, hearing the loud bays of dogs and cries of the hunters coming after them and they were getting closer by the second.

Just as they reached a clearing, Chloe was barreled over by another one of the exorcists, ripping her away from Trixie. She scrambles to get up but the bulky man looming over her had her pinned down. She heard Trixie cry out and she peeked to the side to see Trixie getting dragged away by a female exorcist. With her motherly instincts fueling her rage, she lets loose an angry cry and kicks the man hard in the family jewels.

The man squealed only to be cut off when Chloe punched him hard in the temple. Rolling him off of her, she grabs his gun and points the two guns at the remaining exorcists coming into the clearing and starts firing non-lethal shots at them.

With the swiftness and agility of a snake, she struck every single one of them. Once they were down, she goes to get Trixie only to be knocked onto her stomach. She tries to get up but a sword pointed close to the back of her neck stopped her.

“I’d suggest you stand down now, Decker before I slice your head off in front of your child.” Chloe’s eyes widened in realization when she recognized the being speaking to her and she turns her head back, seeing Michael looking down at her coldly.

“You bastard! I should have never listened to you!” She screamed.

“Too late for that now. You’re coming with us and you and your daughter will be executed the next day at dawn.”

Chloe froze, a lance of fear piercing her heart. “No. No no no! Please don’t hurt my daughter! You can take me and execute me but not her! She did nothing wrong!” Chloe pleaded.

“Your daughter has been fraternizing with the Devil himself. That warrants for her execution.” The archangel spoke coldly without a hint of mercy. Before Chloe could even plead, she was knocked unconscious, Trixie’s cries the last thing she heard before everything turned black.

 

* * *

 

Lucifer sat on his throne looking as miserable as ever since Chloe’s departure. His chest still throbbed and ached and even when he tried to focus on his job or sleeping with a few of the demons, it only got worse. He rubbed his chest wondering why he couldn’t get rid of the pain that was plaguing him.

The human woman had taken a piece of him, left the wound raw and bloody when she betrayed him. He wanted to hate her but he just couldn’t find it in him to do so. She was the first human to know his side of the story and to become his friend but she had used the trust he rarely gave out to anyone to destroy him. So why couldn’t he stop thinking about her?

Suddenly, the doors to the throne room slammed open and in came Amenadiel. Lucifer rolled his eyes upon seeing his brother land at the feet of his throne. _“Oh great. What does he want now?”_ He mentally groaned.

“What do you want, Amen? If you’re here to talk about the human, I can tell you she’s gone back to the surface.”

“I know that! Luci, you need to help her and her daughter.”

“Why should I? That human woman betrayed me so why should I go and help her now?”

“Damn it, Luci! Get off your high horse for once in your life!” The younger angel yelled at him.

Lucifer then noticed the panic-stricken look on the angel’s face. “What’s gotten into you, Amenadiel?”

“Chloe Decker and her daughter will be executed tomorrow at dawn! That’s what!”

Lucifer’s heart stopped. She and the spawn were to be executed tomorrow at dawn? “Why? Who ordered this!?”

“Michael did.”

“What!?”

“Michael told us that it was because they’ve been fraternizing with you but here’s the thing that I don’t understand. I heard this from Raphael when Gabriel told him this. Basically, Gabriel had come to Chloe in her dreams and threatened to condemn her and her child to Hell if she continues to associate with you. Being a mother, she had put her daughter’s well-being as her top priority resulting in her working together with Michael. It should have freed her and the child from whatever punishment Michael has for them yet why is he doing this?”

Amenadiel’s words sunk into Lucifer as he tried to process what he had just heard. She did it for the human spawn? Now he felt like dirt. He hadn’t even given her a chance to explain herself and had thrown her out like she was yesterday’s garbage. And now it was all his fault that she and the spawn were in Michael’s clutches.

“I want to see Michael. Where is he now?”

“He should be at the headquarters of the Order by now.”

Lucifer nods and immediately jumps to his feet, spreading his wings out. Before he leaves, he glances at Amenadiel with a confused expression. “Why are you helping me now?”

Amenadiel sighs. Here comes the big question. “I’m doing this for the humans. They don’t deserve this. It’s not just nor is it right.”

“You’re right. It’s not.” He said, accepting the angel’s answer. With a powerful flap of his wings, he takes into the air and quickly exits the castle, heading straight for the Hellmouth.

 

* * *

 

“-you and your daughter are hereby sentenced to death and will be executed tomorrow at dawn. May God have-.” The doors to the court suddenly slammed open and before the exorcists stood Lucifer. “I object to this!” He shouted.

Walking past the terrified exorcists, Lucifer approaches the judges and Michael who stood in the center of the courtroom. “I will not let you execute this woman and her child.” Lucifer addressed the panel of judges and Michael himself.

“Oh? Why is that?” Michael asked.

“This woman and her child have done no wrong. Let them be. They do not deserve this punishment.”

“They have been fraternizing with you, Satan! That’s a serious crime that deserves a harsh punishment.” One of the judges yelled out. Lucifer turns to look at the man, flashing his red eyes at the judge making him scream and tip backwards off his chair.

“You shouldn’t have done that, Lucifer.”

“They shouldn’t have sentenced the Exorcist and her spawn to death then. I’m here to make a deal with you Michael.”

“No deals.”

“But this will definitely pick your interest. It’s been awhile since we last fought, you know me being thrown out being our last battle. So here’s the deal. A duel of honor between you and me. If I win, the Exorcist and her child goes free.”

That definitely picked Michael’s interest. “And if you lose?” Michael asks.

“Then they die and you might even get to kill me with that sword of yours. What do you say, Mikey? Deal?” Lucifer grins, holding his hand out towards the archangel.

The archangel stared at Lucifer’s hand as he mulled over the fallen angel’s words. _“Those humans know too much already and I can’t let them destroy everything I’ve built. But this could also be my chance in ridding not just the humans but Lucifer too. Two birds with one stone.”_ Michael then takes Lucifer’s hand and shakes it.

“Deal.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so close people! Oh my gosh, I just watched the second episode today and it was brilliant! I can't get enough of it and I already want the third episode to come already. Ugh! Anyways, here's the next chapter you guys. The big fight! And perhaps something more between Chloe and Lucifer? Also you guys should go and watch the second episode. You won't be disappointed.

They were shoved into a small, cold cell for the night until the duel tomorrow at dawn. Chloe tried to stop them before they closed the cell door but she was too late. Sighing heavily, she goes to sit in the corner pulling Trixie into a tight hug and comforting the tearful child.

She looks up when she hears the cell door open and her eyes widened in shock when she saw Lucifer enter the cell. She had not expected him to come save her and Trixie and had assumed that was the end of it but clearly she was wrong.

“May I join you, Exorcist?” Lucifer asks.

Chloe blinks and nods, “Y-Yeah. Make yourself comfortable.” She replied. “That is if you can make yourself comfortable in here.” She murmurs under her breath.

Lucifer came over to her side and sits close to her with Trixie in between them and Chloe on the right whereas he sat on the left. They both sat there in silence, Trixie’s soft sobs the only sound filling the cell.

“Why are you here, Lucifer?”

Lucifer sighs. The exorcist always never fails to get straight to the point. “I’m here to save you and your daughter, Exorcist. You already know that.” He answered. He was still angry and hurt at her betrayal but somehow being here in her company eased the pain in his chest. He had missed her company dearly.

“I know. It’s just, why did you come? I… I betrayed you.” She choked out, the back of her eyes burning as she tried to hold back the waterworks.

He kept silent and his silence hurt her more than Chloe would ever admit. “I’m sorry. I never wanted to betray you, Lucifer but I had to because… Michael and Gabriel. They threatened to condemn me and Trixie into Hell if I remained being friends with you. I could care less about myself but I couldn’t let Trixie suffer. You know Hell is no place for a child. I… I’m sorry.” She tearfully sobbed. Trixie had fallen asleep due to sheer exhaustion by now and Chloe thanked the small mercy of not letting her daughter see her in such a state.

His heart twisted hearing her heavy sobs and he felt even lower than dirt at this point. He glanced at her with admiration, amazement, and guilt. Even when she had been threatened to a lifetime in Hell, the exorcist still had put her daughter before her and how could he not understand that line of reasoning. She was right. Hell was no place for a young, innocent soul like Beatrice.

He loops an arm around her shoulders and pulls her in to lean against his side, stroking her arm up and down soothingly. He swallows heavily and glances down at her, “I won’t lie. It hurt when you did betray me but… I apologize for not hearing you out. In my anger, I didn’t give you a chance to explain yourself and threw you out. If I had just listened, then you and your spawn wouldn’t be in this situation.” He mumbles, the guilt clearly heard in his tone.

Chloe tips her head up and was surprised when she saw the guilt swirling in the depths of the dark brown pools mixed in with the hurt. “No. Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault. Really, it’s not.”

“How is it not my fault, Exorcist? How?”

“Lucifer, you were hurt and angry. Anyone would be after facing such a betrayal. You were acting out irrationally and I can understand that so please don’t blame yourself. This. Is. Not. Your. Fault.” She told him vehemently.

He clearly didn’t believe her but he opted to keep his mouth shut. They could keep playing the blame game all night if they continued to insist it was their own fault. “Just sleep, Exorcist. You need it.” He had noticed the dark circles under her eyes which only added further to his guilt. Thankfully, Chloe complied and she quickly fell asleep against him.

Seeing her sleeping away filled his chest with warmth. That had also been one of the many irks that he found annoying when he had thrown Chloe out and even before when their relationship had taken a new turn. He had heard the humans above say that it’s one of the many symptoms when you fall in love with someone else. He had scoffed at that but now seeing her here cuddled against his side, he wondered if he was indeed falling for the human. _“The Devil falling for a human. Who would have thought?”_ His train of thought was broken by Chloe’s loud snores and for once, Lucifer actually missed hearing them.

 

* * *

 

A huge crowd consisting of both angels, humans, and even a few demons, from the highest order to the lowest order, had come to the arena where the battle would take place to witness a repeat of the greatest battle that ever took place in history. Chloe sat at the front seats with Trixie guarded by two angels. She gulps seeing Lucifer ready to battle just for her and Trixie. _“Please come out of this alive, Lucifer.”_

Standing on the other side was Michael, now adorned in his golden battle armor and wielding the broadsword that was said to send both angels and demons into the void. A stabbing from that sword and you would cease to exist.

Lucifer stood on the other side holding a sword of his own. He no longer was in his black suit but was now in armor as black as the midnight sky. “The duel of honor for the lives of Chloe Decker and Beatrice Decker begins now. Prepare your weapons! Do you wish for me to state the rules?” The referee, a human, asks.

“No. He knows the rules already. No powers. No dirty tricks. You know the rest. Don’t you, Mikey?” Lucifer taunts him.

Michael’s eye twitches in annoyance but the archangel never spoke a word. The referee looks at the two opponents and nods, “Very well. Begin!”

The crowd watches in tense silence and excitement as the two angels drew their swords and spread their wings out for everyone to see. Chloe watches as the two angels sped towards each other in a burst of speed and their swords clash, their blows reverberating throughout the battlefield.

Lucifer tried to trip Michael over but the archangel saw it coming. He stepped back, and swiped his sword at Lucifer only for it to be blocked by the archangel. Blow after blow, Michael tried to go in for the kill with brute force, Lucifer fought with such agility, slithering in and out like a snake, the two landing hard blows and slashes on the other but neither giving in.

Michael swung his fist and it hit Lucifer in the temple shooting pain through his skull. He grunted and tried to will the pain away but it was enough for Michael to see his chance. The archangel zoomed straight for Lucifer, barreling into his stomach with the force of a jet plane, sending him hurtling to the wall.

A loud boom reverberated throughout the battlefield and a tense silence filled the air. Chloe got up from her seat and called out Lucifer’s name only to be shoved back down into her seat. The smoke and dust parted to reveal Lucifer embedded in the wall, his top armor cracked and broken, revealing his bruised and bleeding body.  

Lucifer spat out blood and wriggled himself out of the wall, falling to one knee as he tried to get his bearings. Everything hurt but he wasn’t going to back down anytime soon.

“Give it up, Lucifer! You’ve lost!” Michael shouted out.

“The battle isn’t over until I say it’s over!” Spreading his pearly white wings out, Lucifer gave a single powerful flap and attempts to slash Michael in two. Michael quickly holds up his sword ready to defend himself only for Lucifer to veer to the left.

The archangel’s eyes widened when he realized he had fallen for his brother’s feint. He scrambled to defend himself but he knew it was too late. With a mighty roar, Lucifer swung his blade cutting deep into his brother’s side and proceeded to slap him away with his powerful wing.

The archangel was sent hurtling to the wall and before Michael could break free, Lucifer threw his sword at him, piercing through the archangel’s armor and shoulder pinning him to the wall. The archangel howled in pain and tried to free himself but the immense blood loss was making him weak and his blood-soaked hand slid over the handle.

Turning back to the panel of judges sitting at the front, Lucifer tells them to let Chloe and Trixie go. “I have won. Now you will have to fulfill my end of the deal.”

The judges were hesitant to do so but the deal had to be honored. A deal was a deal. “Release them.” One of the judges ordered the shocked angels. The angels mutely did so and Chloe and Trixie ran down the stairs to Lucifer’s side with big smiles on their faces only for it to drop at the last second.

The sound of metal ringing and whizzing through the air followed by the sound of metal cutting through flesh filled the air, splatters of blood falling onto the ground. The sound of a body falling hard on the ground. Silence. A scream.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so close to the ending of this story! But wait! There's more angst here so get your tissues out and ready because this ride of angst isn't over yet. This chapter also hurt me when I wrote it so we're even. Enjoy!

Time had seemed to slow down as Chloe witnessed the whole thing transpire, terror and fear taking ahold of her heart as she watched the cruel turn of events. Michael’s sword piercing through Lucifer’s back and out of his chest, Lucifer staring down in shock at the weapon, him looking up at her as blood trickled out of his mouth, and then Lucifer finally falling to his knees, his head bowed to his chest.

“Lucifer!” She screamed.

She ran straight for him alongside Trixie, tears welling up in her eyes seeing the weapon that had torn through Lucifer. “Lucifer, hang on. Please just hang on.” She pleads, taking the handle of the sword and with a cry, rips it out of him.

Lucifer lets out a pained scream that tore at Chloe’s heart and she gently lays him out on the ground, the life-giving liquid pumping out of the wound and pooling under him. She presses her hands over the wound in an effort to staunch it but rivulets of the red liquid continued to escape past her fingers, slicking her fingers red with his blood.

“I will not be defeated by you, you bastard, after spreading all those rumors of you causing a rebellion in Heaven and lying to Father about it! I will not let you take away all my hard work to get where I am now all because of you and that whore and her spawn! I hated you! I hated you the moment Father titled you as his favorite son and allowed you free reign while the rest of us were held down by our duties! I wanted that power and I will not let you take it away from me!” Michael ranted angrily, making all the angels and humans give a collective gasp and the demons growling at Michael’s confession. The archangel was so lost in his rage and madness, he hadn’t even realized what he had just done until thick dark clouds came rolling in and lightning flashed across the sky with thunder booming in the air, breaking him out of his rage. Apparently, their Father had heard every single word and he wasn’t too happy about it.

A loud, commanding voice boomed throughout the battlefield, “Michael, for the lies you have spread, for the pain you have caused, you are now hereby stripped of your rank as General of the Heavenly Host.” A bolt of lightning hit the archangel in the back and he screamed as the powerful current burned his wings to a crisp rendering them useless. After this, Michael would never fly ever again.

The archangel fell onto his hands and knees, white-hot pain racing up and down his back. Tossing his head back, he was horrified to see his wings now blackened, charred spines, the feathers all gone. But the Almighty wasn’t finished with Michael just yet.

“You will be forever cast into Hell and there you will remain for all eternity. There shall be no mercy from me.” The archangel screamed as hellish hands rose from the ground and grabbed a hold on him.

“Father! Please have mercy! Anyone! Please, help me!” He screamed but nobody dared to go help the now fallen archangel nor did they want to. They had been living a lie all because of Michael’s jealousy and they all watched coldly as he was dragged down into Hell.

His screams were now replaced by silence. Chloe turns to look down at Lucifer and tears began to escape and roll down her cheeks to fall on his now pale face. He was barely breathing and he was getting colder and colder with each passing second. She could feel the thuds of his heart getting weaker and weaker as she pressed down harder on the injury.

“You’re going to be fine. You’re going to be okay.” The loud flap of wings greeted her ears and she looks up to see a young man with brown hair and blue wings arching out of his back fall on his knees and try to pry her hands away.

“What are you doing?”

“I can heal him. Please, remove your hands so I can save him.” The angel frantically said.

She did as she was told and she watches as the frantic angel hover his hands over the large wound, his hands radiating a faint blue as he attempts to heal him.

“Raphael…”

“Sssshh. I’m saving you, Lucifer.”

“There’s nothing you can do. You know it.”

“Shut it, Lucifer!” The archangel Raphael cried but deep down, he knew there was nothing he could do. Any being, demon or angel, if they were mortally wounded by Michael’s sword would die and be cast into the void and no amount of healing could save them.

“W-What? No! Lucifer, what are you talking about? You’re going to be fine.” Chloe cries, taking his hand and gripping onto it like a lifeline.

Shaking his head, Lucifer weakly turns his head to look at Chloe. “I’m dying, Exorcist. No manner of healing can save me now.”

“No! You can’t die! You can’t.” She sobs. Her heart felt like it was being ripped apart as she watch his breathes become mere whispers and his eyes slowly turning unfocused. She lays her forehead on Lucifer’s shoulder, her tears mixing with his blood, needing to feel his solid presence. “You can’t.” She whimpers.

“Chloe, look at me please.”

Chloe’s heart stopped when she heard him say her name for the first time. Lifting her head up to look at Lucifer, she feels his thumb shakily wipe away her tears. “It’ll all be okay now. You and your spawn will… live. Just do… me a favor.”

“What is it?”

“Can… you please… get a change of clothes? Your closet is just full of… clothes… fit for a… grandmother.” He wheezes, shooting her a small smile. Chloe laughs over her tears. Leave it to Lucifer to make a comment about her choice in clothing.

“You’re such an asshole.” She murmurs softly at him, not wanting Trixie to overhear the curse word. 

“I know. But I’m your… asshole…” He sighs out as his eyes flickered shut, his hand dropping to his side, and his head rolling to the side as he finally stopped breathing. Raphael pulls away sobbing into his now blood-soaked hands while Chloe could only stare down at the being whom had become her closest friend and, dare she say it, maybe more than just a friend, shell-shocked.

Another loud, piercing scream echoed throughout the air and Chloe wondered whose scream it was when she realized it was hers.

“NNNNOOOOOO! LUCIFER!”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. We have come to the end of this story. I hope you guys all enjoyed this story and THANK YOU for all the immense support you have given me. Its your support that drives me to write and will continue to write in the future. I have many ideas in store but I won't start any long stories soon due to my studies. However, I will post a one-shot or short stories to accommodate for that long wait. You'll hear from me soon. Thank you once again you guys and have a good day!

Chloe laid her head on Lucifer’s cold shoulder, sobs wracking her body, as she pleaded softly to Lucifer to come back. She didn’t dare release her grip on him or else it would just confirm that what was happening was all real. _“This couldn’t be happening.”_ She thought. She refused to believe that he was gone from her life.

A tug on her shirt made her spin around to see Trixie crying her eyes out. Seeing her daughter sobbing and grieving over her friend’s demise only confirmed that this was all real. That Lucifer was truly gone and never coming back.

She takes Trixie into her arms and they both sat there by his growing cold body, grieving together over the being who had managed to slip into their lives.

Suddenly, the arena seemed to light up in a dazzling white and both Chloe and Trixie along with everyone else in the arena had to close their eyes for a bit. Blinking her eyes rapidly and adjusting them to the bright light, she could make out a figure.

The figure seemed to be a man but he had no face or any distinctive features and the light seemed to be coming off from him. She swore she could see all of creation within the figure but once she blinked, it was gone. The figure walked towards the grieving mother and daughter as well as His two sons.

Looking down at the corpse of His beloved son, the figure kneels down beside Lucifer and runs His hand through his hair. Chloe was shocked when she saw tears streaming down the figure’s face even though He had no eyes.

“My son… Oh my beloved son…” The figure cries, mourning over His dead son.

That’s when it hit Chloe. She was seeing Lucifer’s father. As in the Almighty, the Lord of Heaven, God. She wondered if she was going mad right now or if she was hallucinating.

“You aren’t hallucinating. What you’re seeing is real.” Raphael tells her, knowing what she was thinking. Even Moses had the same reaction as she did when their Father first came to him face to face.

“Chloe Decker.” The Almighty called to her.

Chloe perks at her name being called and focuses on the figure. “Yes?” She asks, bowing her head down not out of respect but to stop herself from going into a rage and berating and accusing the divine being for not being able to stop Michael, not listening to Lucifer and believing Michael’s lies, kicking him out, and letting them portray Lucifer as the personification of evil.

“I thank you for bringing a shed of light into my son’s life despite your first meeting. If it weren’t for you, perhaps he would never become the being he was now. Selfless and caring for others.”

That sparked a rage inside Chloe’s gut. She raises her head, glaring at the Almighty with such sheering hatred, Raphael had to backpedal a bit but the white figure never flinched as if He had expected Chloe’s reaction.

“Thank me? THANK ME?” She screamed, rage clearly heard in her outraged cry. “How dare you come here and thank me for what I did. I did nothing. Lucifer had always been the kind and selfless soul that he is but you and the others seem to have forgotten that. I merely tried to alleviate the suffering you put him through. No, I do not deserve your thanks. Not when Lucifer is now gone from our lives all because you believed the lies of your other son!” She cried, angry tears running down her pale face.

“You say he is your favorite, your most beloved son in all of Heaven. Where were you when he cried for you then? Where?” She continued.

Looking down and seeing Lucifer’s eyes closed to the world and his skin once a healthy glow now a pale, nearly white, lifeless shade only enraged her even further.

“For all my life, I could never picture myself throwing my daughter out because she came to me asking a question I disagreed with. You don’t deserve him! You are nothing but an unforgiving being who could never bring Himself to answer His son’s questions back then and could never forgive him!” She hurled at him, making everyone in the arena gasp out loud. No one dared to make such a bold accusation if they wanted to be struck dead by the Almighty.

While the angels and the humans looked on in fear and the demons watched with respect for the human woman, Chloe waited with bated breath for death to come for her after the accusation she had just hurled at the Almighty. She shouldn’t have done it but she didn’t care. He needed to know.

Instead, nothing happened. No thunder, no loud declaration of being sent to Hell for her insolence, nothing.

“You are right. I am not fit to be his Father.” The white figure spoke. Chloe’s eyes widened at the being’s admission. Was God actually admitting He had been wrong all this time? Even the audience couldn’t believe their ears.

“You were there in his time of need. I was not. Therefore, you are right. I am not fit to be his Father. I failed him in his time of need and I will never forgive myself for it.” The great being spoke, guilt, regret, and grief evident in his soft tone. He then goes to pick up Lucifer, cradling him in His arms. “I will go now and take him back to where he rightfully belongs.”

That sent a shard of ice through Chloe’s heart. “N-No! Y-Y-You can’t!” She cried. _“I still need him here. Please don’t take him away from me.”_ The being looked at Chloe and if He had features on His face, one could see the pain on His face. “I’m sorry but there is nothing left for him here.” The Almighty spoke. Trixie tried to stop Lucifer from being taken away, howling with grief, as the Almighty walked away but Chloe stopped her despite the pain in her heart.

She could only watch as the divine being walked away with Lucifer in his arms and vanishing as the light slowly died down, leaving no trace of them ever being there. Lucifer was gone and she broke.

 

* * *

 

She did try to move on with Trixie but things just weren’t the same after that whole debacle. Life seemed to have become dull and colorless without Lucifer in it. Trixie no longer smiled nor did she ever show any enthusiasm and it worried Chloe greatly. She couldn’t stand to watch her daughter so miserable and become a shell of her former self.

And as she tried to balance her life once more through the haze of grief, she had come to realize that she may have fallen hard for Lucifer. Talk about bad timing. Her moods were always the worst when she thought she had heard a familiar chuckle or for a moment, had seen his frame outside under the sunlight. Every night she would cry herself to sleep.

“I love you, Lucifer.” She would always cry out, her confession falling on deaf ears, before exhaustion took her. She would only wake up much later from the nightmares she had of Lucifer's death, waking the whole forest with her screams. 

It had been a month since his death. Despite taking Trixie to a psychiatrist (and her meeting said psychiatrist too to deal with her grief), she never seemed to recover. She felt like she was losing her baby girl and that only added more salt to the gaping wound that was left there by Lucifer’s death. She couldn’t lose her daughter not when she had lost Lucifer too. She couldn’t bear the thought of losing the two people she loved dearly.

She longed for him. His smile, those dark eyes of his so full of mischief and playfulness, his smooth, dark hair, and that deep, baritone voice of his complete with an accent. Sitting out on the porch with her arms around her, shielding herself from the cold, Chloe looked up at the stars glinting in the night sky. Trixie had long fallen asleep although it did take her forever to do so.

“Lucifer. Lucifer, I miss you. Please come back. I need you. I love you.” She cried, tears running down her face. The howling wind swept past her and she curled herself tighter into a ball to shield herself from the cold. For a moment, she heard the batting and flapping of wings over the howling wind but she chalked it up as her imagination.

“Chloe.”

Chloe raised her head up when she heard that familiar voice calling her name. There standing before her with his hands in the pockets of his black pants was Lucifer. He looked like he had never died. He still had the same cocky smirk on his face and a warmth in his dark eyes. A warmth she had sorely missed.

He looked down at her as if he hadn’t seen her in an eternity and that caused butterflies to dance inside her stomach. Pushing herself off the porch, she stares at him for a very long time, her mind trying to catch up to what she was seeing.

“I’ve gone crazy haven’t I? I’ve finally lost it.” She said. She gave a sad laugh. “I’m done for. What else does Trixie need? A crazy mother now?”

“Chloe, you haven’t gone mad.”

“Oh, now he speaks. If this is some kind of sick joke the Almighty is playing on me, I’m going to have words.”

Lucifer chuckled. “I assure you this isn’t a sick joke.”

“It has to be. I mean, I saw you get run through by a sword that supposedly sends angels and demons into the void. I watched you bleed out. I watched you die! You’re dead, Lucifer! Dead!” She cried hysterically. Before she could say more, she was pulled into a tight hug, her face laid against Lucifer’s chest and her arms automatically wrapping themselves around his tall frame.

She could hear his heart beating loudly against her ear and feel the familiar warmth radiating off of him, snapping her out of her grief. Her arms tightened around him. He was here. He was here on her porch, alive and well.

“How?” She croaked out.

“Believe it or not, Dad saved me. He managed to catch my soul before it went into the void. It took a while for Him to patch me up but He did it.” He explained, stroking her head soothingly.

Chloe merely buried her face into his chest. “I missed you.” She murmured.

“And I as well. I also heard your little confession by the way.” He said. Chloe felt her face heat up and turn red. Oh no. He wasn’t supposed to hear that yet. Not like this.

“I also love you too, Chloe Decker.” Her heart stopped for a second at his soft admission and she felt his lips in her hair. “Took me some time to figure out my feelings and some encouragement from Raphi. Well, not encouragement exactly, more like knocking me out of my denial. I’m glad we’re on the same picture now.”

Chloe smiled into his shirt. “I’m glad too.”

“Now let’s go see the little ankle-biter, shall we?” Chloe laughs and lifts her head up to meet his gaze. “She’s asleep right now.”

“Then we could have some action in the bedroom while she’s still asleep. Now is the perfect moment.” He grinned, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Soft peals of laughter filled the air and a father looks down from above at the loving reunion from his kingdom, happy for his son and his new family.


End file.
